


Missing U

by Jadedhoe_M



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Business Major Kim Seokjin, Cheating, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Disappearance of Park Jimin, Endgame:????, F/F, F/M, Football Player Jeon Jungkook, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jeon Jungkook Being an Asshole, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Literature Student Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Mystery, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Or Is he?, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, Top Jeon Jungkook, Violinist Kim Taehyung, idk were Im going with this tbh, law student kim namjoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedhoe_M/pseuds/Jadedhoe_M
Summary: 𝐍𝐚𝐦𝐞: Park Jimin𝐀𝗴𝐞: 18𝐇𝐞𝐢𝗴𝐡𝐭: 5’8‟𝐄𝐲𝐞𝐬: Brown𝐇𝐚𝐢𝐫: Blonde𝐒𝐮𝐛-𝗴𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫: Ω♂️Last seen on September 14th, 2020 in Busan, Korea at a party located in Haeundae beach wearing black shorts and hoodie.IF SEEN PLEASE CALL:PLEASE CONTACT SEOUL METROPOLITAN POLICE AGENCY AT +82 X-XXXX-XXXX
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 46
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

### Chapter 1

  
  


𝐍𝐚𝐦𝐞: Park Jimin

𝐀𝗴𝐞: 18

𝐇𝐞𝐢𝗴𝐡𝐭: 5’8‟

𝐄𝐲𝐞𝐬: Brown

𝐇𝐚𝐢𝐫: Blonde

𝐒𝐮𝐛-𝗴𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫: Ω

Last seen on September 14th, 2020 in Busan, Korea at a party located in Haeundae beach wearing black shorts and hoodie. 

**PLEASE CONTACT SEOUL METROPOLITAN POLICE AGENCY AT +82 X-XXXX-XXXX**

  
  
  


That poster had been strung up in every corner of Seoul’s ΑβΩ University; the place where Park Jimin was a student.

His pretty face exploded through social media and was gaining attention quickly. People were intrigued by his sudden disappearance as police were left baffled by the lack of leads.

Months passed, though, and his fame had faded out. But he was never forgotten by the school who used to scream his name.

It was a late Friday afternoon when officer Song, the detective assigned to Park Jimin’s case picked up his ringing phone.

The 46-year-old Beta would never forget that day.

The day they had found Park Jimin. 

He personally contacted the only family he had (Mrs. Park) and sped toward the city of Busan with sirens crying.

He didn't stop, he couldn't. Not when this missing person’s case had been so devastatingly frustrating. He felt completely useless, something that didn't sit well with him.

As Mr. Song raced to the Omega male, he distinctly remembers when he set foot onto the crime scene. It was a mess.

The scene wasn't preserved because it had been on a beach where there had been a party. It could only get worse since everyone was intoxicated and couldn't clearly remember anything.

A single footprint could've been the killer’s, or an innocent trying to look for the boy once they were sober enough to realize he was gone.

It was a group effort searching for him. As many as about 200 people came the first day. They were from the college he went to. Apparently, Mr. Park had been a superstar there.

He was a dancer and a very loved one at that. It didn't help that his boyfriend was the star football player either. It was such a surprise to see the golden boy of ΑβΩ University involved in this case for the press, but not to Song.

Athletes could do terrible things and get away with it scot-free. 

That's why he decided to make sure Jeon Jungkook was his number one suspect.

Finally, after an agonizing car ride full of reminiscence, he pulled up to the hospital that housed Jimin. A Busan police officer asked him to follow him and walked through the many sterile hallways.

He stopped at a door at the very end of the hallway, officer Song’s heart just about ready to burst.

The doctor outside peered at him from over his glasses, the dead-serious glare aimed at him didn't make him feel any better.

“I'm officer Song from the Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency. I heard that Park Jimin had been hospitalized here?”

“Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Han. Mr. Park was admitted to the ER when someone found him walking on the side of the road. They quickly identified him because they had seen him on TV.” Dr. Han said gravely as he shook hands with Mr. Song. “He has signs of physical and sexual abuse, rape, drugs in his system, multiple scars on his neck and back, possibly PTSD. He appears to be calm and stable enough, though.”

The detective listened carefully, and as the doctor was done announcing, he rubbed at his face hard. 

Who? Who would do such terrible things to a kid as harmless as Jimin?

“Did you know what he was wearing when he came in?”

He knew it was an odd question, but he needed to know everything there was about his condition.

A thoughtful expression passed the doctor's wrinkled face. “Um, I believe it was a uniform, ” He paused, taking a minute to compile his thoughts. “We still have it, let me have someone fetch it for you.”

The slender old man walked away but stopped to look back. “Please be gentle with him. Whatever happened, his body and mind suffered a lot.”

Mr. Song watched in worry at his retreating back as he pondered about his words. After several moments of trying to compose himself, he relaxed his face and turned the doorknob.

When the door opened, he didn't find the face on the posters. It was definitely Park Jimin, there was no doubt, but as he approached, he saw something drastically different from those happy pictures his mother gave him.

Jimin’s eyes that were once glittering with dreams and youth were staring back at him with an empty, soulless look. They did not shine, not even with moisture.

His roots had grown out, and he spotted an assortment of bruising on his delicate face. The Omega’s lips looked like chipping paint, and as Mr. Song got closer, he could faintly see light scars on his neck.

“Hello, Jimin, ” The detective spoke gently and lowered himself onto the chair next to the hospital bed. “I'm detective Dohoon Song.”

Jimin glanced at him up and down rapidly. He bowed his head and licked his parched lips before speaking. 

“H-hi.” He murmured with a raspy, broken voice.

That soul-broken tone couldn't help but shatter the Alpha’s heart. He had a kid that was 18, just like Jimin and he wouldn't -couldn't see himself in Ms. Park's shoes.

He gave him a soft smile. 

It wasn't returned.

“Jimin, I contacted your family. Your mother will be with us shortly.”

The Omega didn't bat an eyelash at the statement, instead, he chose to tighten his hands over the covers. His eyes were hard as he met Mr. Song’s stare.

“You shouldn't have called them.” He whispered.

The detective did a double-take. “Excuse me?”

Once again, Jimin directed his gaze full of anger toward the Alpha. “I _said_ you shouldn't have called them. I don't even want to look at their damn faces.”

Mr. Song had to snap his mouth closed as he watched the frazzled man lay back down onto his side, the sparkling ocean in perfect view.

“They’re all slithering snakes.”

  
  
  
  


_“So, Ms. Park, how would you describe Jimin?”_

_The Alpha woman, tear-streaked and red-eyed, blew her nose into a kleenex. She looked nothing like the boy in the picture that she was caressing._

_Her face was too defined and elegant, so unlike the missing boy whose face was round. The baby fat that filled her son’s cheeks was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that matched her son would be the enchanting, sweet eyes and the same golden-honey skin tone._

_“W-Well Jimin was always kind to others. He never really liked getting into conflicts or sticking up for himself. That's one of the main reasons he always got taken advantage of. My poor baby, he-he just wanted to dance. I can't believe that-” Ms. Park paused in the middle of her sentence, trying to hold back her cries._

_“Take your time, Ma’am.”_

_She took a moment to inhale and exhale before continuing. Her red nose flared with pain._

_“He was a bit of a geek. I remember when all he would do was read his manga in his room all day. I had to drag him out of the house and make him do something.” Her eyes stared down at the photo of Jimin with loving eyes._

_In the picture, Jimin held a trophy and was smiling into the camera with one crooked tooth hanging out. It was towards the end of freshman year. The Omega and his team had won nationals and he was more than ecstatic._

_“And what about when you last saw him? Had he seemed off recently?”_

_“Well, he had gotten a bit more aggressive this year. I don't know if it was because of the stress or because of his relationship with Jungkook but-”_

_“Why would it be because of his relationship with Mr. Jeon?”_

_Ms. Park put her kleenex down and bit her bottom lip. “Nothing out of the normal, it's just that Kookie always would upset him because he is a 'possessive, controlling Alpha football player,' but aren't all us Alpha’s like that?”_

_The interrogator regarded her with a blank stare. Ms. Park, for all her dramatics, seemed to genuinely believe her last statement._

_“No, Ms. Not all of them.”_

  
  



	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I just wanted to briefly say hi (well duh) because I’m new and somehow feel like I have to greet you guys. I literally never update because I’m never satisfied 😏 but I’ll try my best!
> 
> <3 𝓗𝓸𝓮

Chapter 2

[h](https://youtu.be/KHh7_v401p8) [ttps://youtu.be/KHh7_v401p8](https://youtu.be/KHh7_v401p8)

  
  


“Were the sun seeps through.”

”At the seaside~” He sang with passion as he limped along the dry grass, the ocean singing right beside him. The seagulls pitched in with their loud croaks. 

“Stroking her golden hair.”

”A girl sits~” The wind danced into his matted blonde hair, blowing his overgrown fringe away from the male’s face.

Park Jimin blinked as the beautiful, brilliant sun hit his eyes straight on. He smiled for the first time in a long, terrible while.

“She throws her crying heart into the water.”

“She misses that-that person~” Jimin’s voice wobbled as he thought about all the people he left behind and seeing their faces once more.

“She says that while waiting for him.” 

_Jungkook, Jungkook, why didn't you come for me?_

He stumbled over a small crack and fell onto the broken gravel. His knees pressed into the rocks, shocking him out of his numb state.

After moments of struggling, he stood and continued his endless journey toward the emptiness.

“A sad story~” He finished the song in a whisper, still not noticing the car that pulled up next to him.

“Hey, sweetie! Are you alright?” The voice of a woman finally reached his ears.

Jimin stopped in his tracks and turned towards the car slowly. The woman was blurry, but he could tell that she was a Beta.

The woman’s eyes widened as he recognized the face of Park Jimin. The gorgeous dancer from ΑβΩ University that had a perfect life before mysteriously disappearing. That was Jeon Jungkook's boyfriend: football player prodigy that was dominating college football this season. 

“Oh my God.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Jimin, why don't you want to see your mother? She is worried sick. You have been missing for three months.” Detective Song pleaded with him.

The other sighed and closed his eyes. “Mr. Song, I think I have the right to ask not to see anyone right now, don't you think?”

The older man pursed his lips but complied. He grabbed the walkie talkie on his breast pocket and spoke into it lowly.

It beeped, followed by an indistinct voice.

When he was done, he looked back to Jimin.“You're right. I'll try to honor your request, but right now, I need to know what happened to you, Jimin.”

Jimin moved into a fetal position, exposing more ugly bruises on his legs. The detective could make out a handprint on his calf- how the angry purple blemish painted his pale skin. “Where could I possibly start?”

“Well, start at the beginning: The day you were taken.”

He lifted his head and did the most surprising thing. He laughed. 

“You're in for one hell of a story then.”

  
  
  


𝐒𝐄𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐌𝐁𝐄𝐑 **12, 2020  
****19 𝐇𝐎𝐔𝐑𝐒 10 𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐓𝐄𝐒 𝐁𝐄𝐅𝐎𝐑𝐄 𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐀𝐏𝐏𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐍𝐂𝐄**

  
  


Jimin’s day was hectic from the very beginning. Wake up, have a pathetic breakfast, get in the shower, and possibly cry in it.

Then, it was off to prepare to shake his ass off on live TV and in front of thousands of people at a stadium. It was objectifying to him as an Omega, but he loved dancing.

And he also _loved_ Jungkook, seeing him play and win and get showered with love.

But right now, he couldn't look at his face without wanting to cry or hit him. It felt like his heart was trying to rip out from his chest when he thought of him.

The blonde waited in his usual attire (shorts and a long t-shirt) for a cab, his teammates waiting for a bus 10 feet away from him. It was a ritual for them to ride with the football players to their destination, but this time, Jimin decided to ride alone to the game.

Hoseok eyed him, his cold eyes had disappointment swarming in them. He leaned into Lisa and whispered in her ear. She looked over to him and frowned before turning back to her captain.

Jimin pulled his shoulders back and tilted his head up. His mother taught him better than to be intimidated by mean, petty people.

He trained his eyes straight ahead as he heard the loud cheering of the crowd. He didn't look back, he knew exactly who it was.

Jungkook shoved Jackson away when he pulled him into a rough side-hug. “Get off me, you're heavy!”

Jackson chuckled in his face before finally releasing the sophomore. The flock of students that orbited them parted as they walked through.

Jungkook abruptly stopped in his steps when they made it out the end of the crowd, spotting the Omega of his desires just a couple of feet away from him. 

He gulped as Jimin refused to look at him. The crowd became silent as the football player strode over with fervent steps.

The cab had pulled up in front of Jimin, the driver smiling up at him politely. He was about to open the door when it got slammed closed again by a big, bulky hand.

The Omega leaned back as Jungkook positioned himself in front of him. The taller tried to touch his lover by the wrist, but Jimin was quick to pull away.

He couldn't help the stinging of his eyes when he looked away from his boyfriend and up towards the sky.

Jungkook sighed before readjusting his bag. “Baby, please. Come sit with me so we can try to work this out.”

His colored butterscotch eyes could paralyze him where he was standing. They were so large and empty and terrifyingly predatory.

Jimin’s nose turned red, a sign that he was moments from crying. He darted his eyes to a nearby tree and fixed his wavering expression. 

“I don't think there's anything to work out, Jungkook.” He said in a snappy tone, already gathering his stuff to move around him.

Jungkook clutched his waist to keep him in place. “Okay, okay. Just-lets talk, okay? At the party.”

Jimin’s lip trembled but nodded in confirmation at his breathless plea. Jungkook opened the door for him and watched carefully as he got in.

“And another thing: put on some pants. I don't want you to get a cold or something.” The football player advised forcefully, glaring at the driver.

The other rolled his eyes and faked a laugh. “You're controlling even now.” Not glancing at him, Jimin forced the door shut.

He asked the driver to take him to the stadium quickly. It was too soon to be seeing Jungkook.

The driver followed his instructions and zoomed out of the University. Seoul passed by in no admiration from Jimin. To him, this city was crawling with evil.

_Everything will turn bad once you stay there for too long. The air will smell dirty, the food will rot, and the people will twist._

“Stupid Alpha Jock.”

“Boyfriend trouble?” The driver asked from the front seat. Jimin arched a brow at the stranger with a cap on, angled in a way that hid his face.

His voice was velvety and sounded like it could lull him to sleep if he closed his eyes. 

“Yeah. He is- It's just that, you think you're good enough for someone. ” Jimin rubbed his forehead in frustration. “You've tried to be the person that you think they will want, but in the end, they just fuck you over and over, again and again.”

He released a shuddering breath. “I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear about this since you're an Alpha too.”

The man chuckled, throaty and masculine. “No, it's alright. Sometimes, we can get way out of hand. We think we can walk over everyone because we were gifted genetically. As they say in America, _bullshit._ ”

His perfect accent made the crying boy turn his head up, a thankful smile on his pretty lips. Jimin caught a flash of ink on the Alpha’s hand from the steering wheel and couldn't help but point them out. 

“You have tattoos? That's so cool! My boyfriend wanted to get some but never went through with it because he thinks it would ruin his ’golden boy’ reputation.” Jimin subconsciously mentioned the subject of his anger carelessly, only realizing a moment later how much of a total psycho he sounded like.

“Well, your boyfriend is a bitch then. One is for making you cry and two is for never committing.” He scoffed as they stopped near the stadium's entrance. “We’re here.”

Jimin blinked and took a look at the enormous building before quickly glancing down at his phone. “Shit! I'm late! Here.” 

The Omega pulled some bills from his pocket and chucked them into the driver’s hand. “Hope that's enough, it was nice talking to you, Mr. Driver. 

He hopped out of the car and pulled his stuff behind him as he waved. “Goodbye!” 

Jimin huffed and started running to the nearest entrance. He didn't hear the driver’s last eerie words as he rushed to the bathroom. 

“Oh, this isn't goodbye, _Baby boy._ It's just the beginning of heaven.”

When Jimin got into the changing room, unsurprisingly, Hoseok was already waiting for him near the door. He had on one of their skimpy dance uniforms.

The glittering, backless one-piece fit Hoseok like a glove. The Omega observed the Beta with comprehension. “Yes, _Captain._ ”

“Get your shit together.” The red-haired boy inched closer, sweeping his gaze up and down Jimin’s body. “You're making everyone uncomfortable with your relationship problems.”

Jimin smiled politely. “I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Don't want people to mind their own business or something. That would be terrible!”

The other’s face turned dark. “You slu-”

The door behind them opened wide, a staff member pointing at Hoseok and then at his watch. “In 20.”

Hoseok plastered on his megawatt grin that only years of practice could refine. “Of course, thank you!”

His sunshine-and-rainbows smile faded and a sneer replaced it. Jimin didn't back down as his former friend bumped shoulders with him on his way out.

“Let's go people!”


	3. 3

### Chapter 3

𝐒𝐄𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐌𝐁𝐄𝐑 12, 2020

14 𝐇𝐎𝐔𝐑𝐒 38 𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐓𝐄𝐒 𝐁𝐄𝐅𝐎𝐑𝐄 𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐀𝐏𝐏𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐍𝐂𝐄

  
  
  


He was officially benched. Jimin had been directed to another set of bleachers, far away from the University’s dance team. 

He was where his captain had always dreamed of: away and out of camera angles.

Jimin watched the game without taking one glance away from the field. It was like he was mesmerized by the gleaning grass blades that shined at him.

Everyone knew Park Jimin, how could they not? The dancer was always in the center of their performances, so he was bound to be loved by everyone. 

That's why it was a shock to not see his bright, glittery face on television or anywhere on the field. They had not known yet that it wouldn't be the last either.

While the performance that took Jimin long, painful hours to perfect, underwent without him, he spotted Jungkook running toward him.

The tall football player was a beast as he ripped through the people blocking Jimin and stood straight in front of him. No one had noticed him since he was hiding behind a baggy hoodie and a cap.

But when Jungkook approached, it was like the whole world had their eyes on them. Jimin fidgeted with a loose string on his hoodie as he heard the other’s pants inches away from his face.

“Jimin, baby, what happened? Why aren't you dancing?” Jungkook inched down and tried to touch his hair, but Jimin recoiled away from his touch.

He was never usually so withdrawn, even if they had a really ugly fight. The Omega would always let himself be guided and sweet-talked back into Jungkook’s embrace.

This time was different though.

“I thought we would talk at the party. You should go get a drink.” He pulled his hair behind his ears, the earring on his left ear glaring up at Jungkook fiercely.

That earing was a gift from him. He could still remember when he had given them to his lover. They were a symbol of their first Valentine's together. 

Jungkook could remember it perfectly. Right after they had exchanged gifts, they had wild and rough sex.

“Jungkook! Get your sorry ass over here now!” His coach barked from several yards away.

He looked back over to Jimin with worry. The smaller did not dare look up to meet his eyes. 

“I'll see you soon.” With that half-assed promise, he took off to his team.

Sadly for Jungkook, it would be the last time he would see him.

Jimin’s downcast eyes remained on the grass near his shoes. It was always the same concerns in his head when it came to the person he loved.

Jungkook was selfish, hot-headed, and immature. He was the opposite of all those characteristics, and, to his luck, that balance out all the bad in Jungkook. 

The dancer was tired, however, of _always_ accepting Jungkook's mistakes, and for what? 

_To be humiliated, that's what._

The game went on without incident. ΑβΩ won (Jimin didn't care to see by how much) and all there was left to do was to celebrate.

To the football team, celebrating meant so much more than a college party. It was a ritual to those heathens.

Jungkook’s golden rookie status would be in jeopardy if he didn't go. _God forbid that he missed out because he was having to clean his mess and save his crumbling relationship!_

Jimin was the first to leave the stadium, not wanting to encounter anyone that might ask about his whereabouts during the game and walked through waves of fans. The crowds of people that shoved passed him were brimming with joy.

Suddenly, he was yanked back by a welcoming face. 

“Jiminnie, where are you going so fast? Aren't you going to the party?” Taehyung's deep voice made Jimin’s frantic heart calm down.

His best friend, Kim Taehyung had a kind of charm that was different from everyone else. It caused people to gravitate towards him. Well, that and his handsome features. 

Jimin tried smiling at the other Omega, but it backfired when he took a look at Taehyung’s sincerely concerned expression.

“I-I need a ride, Tae. Do you think you can drive me to the party?”

Warm, brilliant Taehyung silently took him by the hand and guided him to his car. They got into the gorgeous sleek car and made their way out of the parking lot.

Jimin scanned the interior, still marveling at how rich his best friend was.

He remembered when he found out about Taehyung’s unlimited wealth in his junior year of high school. The reason why his family was so wealthy might be because their lineage traced back to ancient times.

Jimin always teased him, telling him that he was of ‘noble blood’ and whatnot.

His lips pulled up at the corners for the first time this week. Taehyung caught the sheepish smile and smirked.

“What has you so smiley, Park Jimin? You were sad just minutes before?”

“Nothing, Your highness. Just remembering how humbled I am to be sitting next to Kim Taehyung.” Jimin gushed with a flirtatious wink.

The grey-haired beauty scoffed and shoved Jimin playfully. “You bitch. That joke is so old.”

They chuckled together as the car sped towards the city of Busan, where the biggest beach party was taking place.

Unknown to the people attending, it was a party no one would ever forget.

  
  
  
  
  


**Present**

  
  


“Hold on, Jimin. When we talked to your boyfriend, he said that he didn't see you at the party.” Mr. Song interrupted him with a hand.

He put it down immediately after seeing Jimin flinch so hard. It took a while for him to speak, but eventually, he licked his lips and turned that heartbroken stare to him.

“I-, well he-”

A loud ruckus outside the room startled the officer and victim out of their deep conversation. Yelling and cursing came from behind the door, along with the sound of a struggle.

Officer Song jumped out of his chair and put a hand on his belt before calmly approaching the door. When he turned to Jimin, he saw how quiet he was.

It was odd behavior from a victim of abuse. 

The Alpha opened the door to peek out, but the door came flying back. Officer Song caught himself on a counter as a big, burly body sped in.

Jimin took in Jungkook as he gasped for air at the foot of his bed. He was the same as always, maybe buffer than before, but still the same old stupid boy.

They locked eyes. Then, the Omega couldn't hear anything but white noise. It was as if time had slowed when those desperate pools of burnt umber searched him.

The Omega knew the thought process behind those eyes. He knows that Jimin knows about _that._ And he is terrified and guilty.

He could see Jungkook struggling to break out of Officer Songs' fierce grip. The only thing Jimin could do was stare numbly at him.

The yelling and screaming hit him head-on when he did regain his hearing.

“Let go! I'll make sure you regret touching me!”

In the back of his mind, though, he longed to hear the voice.

A flash of another familiar face made him turn away from the infuriated football player that the hospital security was trying to haul away.

“Jimin, baby! Oh, Good, God! What have they done to my boy!” His mother exclaimed from behind Jungkook.

She tried to pass the nurse in her way, but the nurse was quick to catch her.

_Mom lost a lot of weight. Good. She always complained about her permanent baby fat._

Jimin couldn't stand the noise any longer. He hated feeling like he was in the middle of a tornado with no space to escape.

Gently, he placed his blistered feet onto the ground and limped into a small bathroom located in his hospital room. The second he was in, he locked it.

Everything was too overwhelming, too _much_ for him to keep up. He just wanted it to go away, to let it blow over like it never happened.

But he couldn't because something unspeakable and horrible happened to Park Jimin. 

The small, gaunt-looking boy slid down the door and dragged himself under the sink. He didn't know how long he laid there, looking at the white tiles mindlessly, but the door banging kicked him back into reality.

“Jimin-ah? Jimin-ah, it's Officer Song. Please open the door. Jungkook isn't here anymore.”

He clenched his eyes closed and pressed his cheek into the cold floor harshly. Jimin remembers being in this exact position before.

The outcome wasn't worth the price of defiance.

A hazy image of tattooed hands and a chilling smirk flickered on and off in front of him. He heard someone's voice. The hairs all over his body stood on end.

“No! I don't want to! Leave me alone, Jay. I'll be a good boy again. I promise! I promise!” He begged through strangled sobs, not realizing that the door was already opening.

Two rough, sturdy hands enveloped his own and tried to wrench them away from his head, but Jimin didn't budge.

He tightened his eyes more, anticipating a punishment. 

But when he felt their hold turn soft and warm, he looked up and removed his hands.

“Jimin-ah, let's get back in bed. It's cold here.” Officer Song shot him a sympathetic smile, a worrying nurse hovering over him with a distraught expression.

The Omegas eyes welled with tears. They shimmered like the brightest stars. “I-I’m sorry.”

The older man helped him up and rubbed his hair. “Look at me Jimin, ” He whispered gently, making sure that Jimin’s eyes were on him.

”You have _nothing_ to be sorry about.”

  
  
  
  
  



	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back~ earlier too. Please share your thoughts, feedback, and theories! 💜

### Chapter 4

  
  


𝐒𝐄𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐌𝐁𝐄𝐑 12, 2020

7 𝐇𝐎𝐔𝐑𝐒 38 𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐓𝐄𝐒 𝐁𝐄𝐅𝐎𝐑𝐄 𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐀𝐏𝐏𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐍𝐂𝐄

After 6 tiring hours, Taehyung’s car pulled into the beach where Jackson's private house was. The place was already jammed-packed with people. They danced and cheered like they didn't have a care in the world.

Jimin launched himself out of the car and breathed in the air from his home. For him, it seemed only yesterday that he left Busan for Seoul. 

He shut his eyes and let himself be guided by the ocean breeze, spinning around in a circle like when he was a 12-year-old with a dream and some old ballet slippers. 

Busan still smelled like salt and fried food. His favorite smell in the world. Even Jungkook’s rich, spicy scent could not top this.

His eyes watered at the sight of the ocean dazzling under the sun. He remembered a time when he and his friends ravished this city with their youth.

“Jimin, you coming or what?” Taehyung hollered from the entrance of the beach.

The blonde blinked back the tears and ran toward his waiting friend, meeting him on the warm beach.

The other male intertwined his arm with Jimin’s and pulled him to the bar nearby. Jimin giggled the whole way over, finding Taehyung amusing when he pulled a funny face.

They sat on the stools and ordered their drinks. Jimin turned to the other Omega with a bright smile, a huge contrast to that one at the game. His cheeks flushed with happiness, sweet eyes creasing with joy.

“Tae, remember when we went skinny-dipping in the-”

“Shut the hell up. I thought we would never speak about that again.” Taehyung cut him off as he threw himself at him.

Jimin wiggled his brows but stopped when his drink appeared before him. He sucked on his colorful margarita at lightning-speed.

It was odd for him to be the first to drink.

“Hey, are you okay? You seemed a little sad,” Taehyung asked unimpressed.

The other dropped his smile, thinking of Jungkook for the umpteenth time that day. The straw fell from his swollen lips.

“I think he is cheating on me.”

Taehyung stilled in his chair. The gravity of the statement made him break out into a sweat. But he quickly recovered and swung himself to face Jimin.

“Hold up, what? Jungkook? How and why the fuck?” He burst into a mild rage. 

Jimin played with the straw as he thought of an answer. He replayed it in his head all day yesterday and today until he could recall every last detail of it.

“He was helping Jackson out with some stupid video game set-up when his phone buzzed. It kept humming and buzzing until I couldn't contain my curiosity and picked it up. The stupid slut was named “V” like some exotic stripper or something. I got even more pissed when I saw what they were texting him.” Jimin bent the straw as he glared at the ice floating atop his drink.

“I left the living room with his phone and stormed up to Yugyeom’s shit hole room. The little punk looked frightened when I barged in, but after a bit of blackmailing, he was spilling his guts. His password was stupid to begin with. Who puts 123123 as their password!” Jimin’s soft, hoarse voice turned angry.

The flush that dusted the apples of his cheeks indicated that he was already getting tipsy along with the constant leaning onto Taehyung’s shoulder.

The latter was oddly silent as he listened to his best friend rant, feeling the guilt hang heavy in his gut. Many Alphas ordered drinks for them, but Taehyung didn't touch any of them.

He couldn't get drunk, the rotten feeling in his stomach didn't permit him to. 

So, Jimin drank Taehyung’s untouched drinks and drank some more. These drinks come out of nowhere, and as the night progressed, the more packed it got.

Finally, the raven-haired Omega stopped Jimin with a question. “Weren't you going to talk to him, though? Maybe it wasn't what it seemed like Minnie.”

“Bullshit Tae! I'm pretty sure the whore was a guy, judging by the way they so desperately wanted to see each other’s dicks.” He responded in a whine, slumping forward when the high stool tipped.

Taehyung held him up and touched his cheek. “Damn, Jimin. How much did you drink, you idiot? Here, ” He placed him back onto the stool and pulled his sweaty fringe back.

“Do not move. I'm going to get help. Stay, Jimin.”

The drunken male nodded but didn't comprehend the command because of the ringing in his ears. Through his blurry vision, he saw Taehyung’s back get swallowed by the crowd.

Jimin got up and stumbled before pursuing Taehyung. He saw his light blue shirt between the sweaty bodies of college students and tried walking faster.

He bumped into numerous people that spat a curse or two as the other rushed to get to Taehyung. He ultimately saw a clearing in front of a large house he suspected was the hosts.

  
  
  


4 𝐇𝐎𝐔𝐑𝐒 12 𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐓𝐄𝐒 𝐁𝐄𝐅𝐎𝐑𝐄 𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐀𝐏𝐏𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐍𝐂𝐄

Trampling on the stairs leading up to the second floor, he couldn't think clearly. The drinks shouldn't have gotten him fucked up to the point he was practically crawling. 

He couldn't even recall entering the house or walking past the hoards of people. Jimin just blinked for a moment, and suddenly he was in a hallway, in front of a door.

The Omega shook his head and tried to focus, but that seemed to make his headache worse. The goosebumps that he hadn't noticed a minute before remained.

Jimin was about to turn around when a distinct voice made him freeze. 

“Ah-ah, wait, be careful!” Taehyung moaned from behind the door.

Initially, Jimin was happy that he found his friend, but when he propped the door open, he immediately closed it. The blonde saw what he needed to see, and that was a clear shot of Jungkook's round eyes staring back at him.

Taehyung was below him, a hungry gaze in his eyes that Jimin had never seen before.

”Shit! Shit, shit! Get up!” Jimin faintly heard Jungkook’s booming voice and attempted to run.

He swayed and fell a couple of times, but soon he was outside, running away desperately. He didn't stop until the music was washed out by the sound of the waves crashing. Only then did he catch his breath.

But he couldn't even do that. Jimin was suffocating by his sobbing, unable to breathe or gasp. He fell to the ground and laid down to try and calm himself.

He tried calling out for help, but it was no use. He saw nothing but darkness.

Before he let himself pass out, Jimin picked up on a voice.

“Shh, I'm here. Go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning.” 

What a beautiful voice it was.

  
  


  
𝐍𝐎𝐕𝐄𝐌𝐁𝐄𝐑 9, 2020

Mr. Song still wasn't done with his questions. He let him rest, eat and shower before meeting up with Jimin again.

This time, though, it was like talking to a brick wall. 

Jimin didn't answer any further questions. He stared straight forward, possibly thinking. Sometimes he would bring his hand up to his mouth and bite his nails, but that was about all the reactions he got from him.

Officer Song rubbed his wrinkled forehead and read the time on his watch. “Mr. Park, I know this is very hard to relive what you went through, but I need to know so something like this won't happen again. Please, I beg of you, say something.”

Jimin’s sunken, thanatoid eyes finally looked at him. He removed the hand from his mouth and rubbed at the scars at his neck.

“He told me I should never put my trust in cops. They have failed him so many times and that they will fail me too.” He mumbled, an endearing expression appearing.

“Who said that? Perhaps this Jay person?”

”Kang Gyungho.”

The Alpha stopped writing on his notebook and turned up to look at Jimin. He blinked many times before raising a brow.

“Who?”

Jimin glared at him darkly, his lip trembling with rage. “Of course you wouldn't know about him. All of you are too busy trying to find all the Jimin’s of the world to find a missing child!”

The outburst struck the detective a little bit too close to home. He didn't like dealing with matters related to small helpless kids. He had had plenty of experience in that area and did not wish to go back.

Officer Song gave the hysteric Omega a cold glance.

“If you really want to help Gyungho, Jimin, you need to tell me what happened that night. No matter how humiliating or scary it was.”

He settled down after that. Officer Song looked at him, waiting for him to talk. He has seen and met people like Jimin before. Lost, scared, ashamed, but Mr. Song never saw what he did in Jimin at that moment.

The Omega’s state of chaos seemed to quiet down.

“I caught my boyfriend, Jeon Jungkook, cheating on me with my best friend, Kim Taehyung.” He answered before exhaling.

The older male closed his notebook and placed it to the side. He knew it wasn't the time to be looking away from Jimin. This was too raw, too fresh in his consciousness.

“I-I think I was drugged that day. I kept blacking out and falling as I ran away from Jackson’s house. The next thing I know is that I'm on the ground, hyperventilating and crying.” Jimin paused as tears started pouring out of his eyes. He rubbed them away like they were a nuisance.

“I heard a man's voice, I think, but I lost consciousness. Then, then, when I opened my eyes again. My head hurt so mu-much.” The boy stammered, water cascading down his hollow cheeks.

“That's when I first met… Jay.”

  
  
  



	5. 5

### Chapter 5

_The college boy looked so shaken up from the other side of the steel table. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and some shorts, looking just as a college kid still recovering from a hangover would be._

_For Jungkook, though, he was struggling to get his shit together._

_The interrogator put down a cup of coffee in the middle of the table before taking a seat.“When was the last time you saw Park Jimin, Mister Jeon?”_

_Jungkook stared down at his lap, taking his time to answer the question even he didn't know. The dark spots under his eyes appeared more hollow and lifeless under the harsh lights of the interrogation room._

_“W-Well, I think at the game? Yeah.” He muttered, unsure of himself._

_”So you didn't see him at the party, correct?”_

_”Well-maybe but-” The large athlete started tripping over his words, clearly distressed._

_“It's a yes or a no, Mister Jeon.”_

_“N-No.”_

_“Okay. Did Jimin seem to act a little strange before his disappearance?”_

_Jungkook glanced away from the interrogator and to the mirror beside him. He didn't look away from his reflection until the other person coughed._

_“Yeah - yes. Jimin and I had a small fight.”_

_The interrogator rose a brow. “What about?”_

_“You know it was a silly couple's fight. Can I ask you why you're off here interrogating me when you can be out there looking for Jimin?” Jungkook snapped, changing the subject just as his face._

**_Uncomfortable when talking about his relationship with the victim._ **

_“Mister Jeon, we are trying our very best to find him. What we need in order to find him, though, is your cooperation. Now, tell me about your fight.”_

_“I-I can't.” Jungkook struggled to say. He bowed his head in helplessness and shame._

_“And why not?”_

_“Because I was an ass to Jimin, okay?” The football player shot up and slammed his hands against the table, angry and red in the face. “I cheated on him and now look! He’s gone! Someone took him while I was fucking someone else!”_

_“Mister Jeon, please calm down-“,_

_“Oh, God. He was the one I was supposed to marry one day. He was the one, out of all of them, that wouldn't leave. Shit!” Jungkook rubbed his face, making his long fringe become a messy mop on top of his head._

_He got up from his chair and paced to a window._

_Minutes ticked by before he spoke again._

_“I wonder where it all went wrong.”_

  
  
  
  
  


Jimin couldn’t see a thing. The dark abyss even stretched into his dreams.

Jimin sat up straight from his lying position, jerking back when something tugged at his neck. He touched his nape and felt ridges and bumps. 

The scent of fine leather hit his nose.

His realization dawned on him: a collar. Now in a panic, he brought his trembling fingers to his eyes and touched the silk ribbon covering them.

He ripped it off and blinked open his strained eyes. The room was pure white, and in the middle, a red bed. The thing that terrorized him the most, though, was the man in black sitting on the bed.

The stranger was muscular in the way Jungkook was and roughly handsome, too. Skin that was paler than his own brightened in the white reflection. The piercing going through his left eyebrow only seemed to make him all the more dangerous.

Jimin was not impressed by his impudent smirk, but more worried about trying not to cry than anything else.

“Who the fuck are you?” He spat out, sounding less intimidating than he wanted to.

The man-an Alpha Jimin thinks, tilted his head and deepened his skin-crawling smirk.

“You're not as dulce as everyone thinks you are, _Baby boy._ ” He spoke gently, the English rolling off his tongue like dripping honey.

That only unnerved Jimin more. The Omega glared at him and moved back frantically when the unknown male approached.

He quickly scanned him from top to bottom, noting the inked-covered hands and neck when he squatted in front of him. His kidnapper, he assumed, looked like he was in his 20’s with pitch-black hair and an irking face.

“Look at you, Jimin. I knew pink would look just splendid on you. Let's take a picture.”

Jimin was partially blinded when he pulled out an old camera and snapped a picture of him. The man chuckled dryly and pointed those cold eyes to him.

He didn't look away, too afraid of what would happen.

“Don't be so frightened, Jimin. You won't have to date your lousy, dumbass boyfriend anymore. He was fucking stupid to cheat on you anyway.” He reassured him with a sweet, oddly childish grin.

Jimin froze in his attempts to back away, surprising whoever the other male was.

“What the hell? Are you stalking me?” He yelled in fear, continuing to inch back until he hit a wall.

Jimin started to shake as violently as a leaf when the mystery man’s face went blank.

It was void of any humanity or any warmth. 

Those soulless eyes twinkled with something Jimin couldn't quite name. It made his stomach drop and his breathing stop.

Or maybe it was the yanking of the leash attached to his collar that blocked his airways. 

Jimin scratched at his neck, pleading with his tearful eyes for him to stop, to let go. His response was getting up and dragging him by the leash. The blonde kicked and squirmed as he fought to get the leash off, but he couldn't. He felt so powerless and exposed like many times before. 

And those instances never came out well.

The smaller was finally able to breathe when the unknown male threw him on the bed.

He took big gulps of air, tears streaming down his violent red face. The college student could barely breathe normally without coughing or sputtering, yet the stranger only looked down from above him with disappointment.

“This is what happens when we behave badly, Jimin. You didn't like it, did you?” His sweet voice sounded bitter in Jimin’s head.

He shook his head as he coughed and cried hysterically, trying to prevent another strangulation. 

“Perfect.” The man climbed over him and caressed his blotchy face. “You can call me Jay.”

  
  
  


**Present**

  
  


“Did he…?” Officer Song trailed off, seeing Jimin’s deathly pale skin and stopping himself before he could finish his sentence.

“I-I don't remember. I blacked out after that.” Jimin unconsciously rubbed the front of his neck, where the small scars littered his skin.

The older male nodded and smiled encouragingly at the trembling boy. “Okay. You did really well today, Jimin. We have a description thanks to Jinsuk, ” He nodded over at the beta seated at the other corner, “ and we have a name, Jay.”

Jimin scoffed before wrapping himself more tightly with the blanket. “If that was his actual name.”

Officer Song chuckled dryly. “Maybe, maybe not, ” He shot a look at the artist before they both stood up. “Thank you, Jimin. The doctor has advised me not to push you too much, so I will let you rest some more. I implore you to see your family and friends. They've been sitting outside without much rest either.”

The younger boy focused on his lap and made a noise of acknowledgment, but didn't agree. 

The Alpha breathed out as he swept his gaze up and down Jimin before exiting the room with Jinsuk. Immediately, Mrs. Park practically jumped onto him.

“Please, Officer Song, does he look better? Did he eat well? Did he want to see us?” She pleaded with him, eyes and nose red from episodes of overwhelming sadness.

He put his hands up as a few more of Jimin's close ones gathered. “Please, remain patient. Jimin isn't ready for visitors. The doctor has, I hope, told you his condition. The only thing I can say right now is to be calm. He needs you right now.”

Mrs. Park would not let it go, though. Officer Song decided not to talk anymore and walked passed them in a hurry.

He knows Jimin's mother. She controlled his every move until he couldn't stand it and rebelled. Like most Alphas, it didn't sit well with her.

The detective knew because he had been the same way.

As he walked by the many seats, he saw a lone figure. He could only speculate that it was Jeon Jungkook with a broad frame, and the crowds of fans, reporters, and onlookers that we're waiting for him outside.

“Brace yourself, Jisuk!”

  
  
  
  


Jimin stood in front of the door that night. He didn't bother with sleep. He knew the only thing that waited in his dreams were a pair of deadly hands trying to kill him.

He thought about other things to keep his sanity intact, like what he was going to eat once he was out of the hospital. 

What would he wear? What was he going to say to his mother? How will he react to Jungkook and all of their other friends?

The person he most wanted to see was Jin, though. But Officer Song said he was still on a trip to Japan.

Jin was the only sincere one out of the group. He thought Taehyung was too, but that proved to be false. 

Hoseok was too busy trying to compete with him, Namjoon would only give him cold facts for advice, and he and Yoongi were still not on even footing after what happened last time.

He realized again that, just as he did one month into his living nightmare, he had no one.

Jimin collapsed knees first onto the ground and muffled his sobs with a hand. He was infuriated with himself for being so weak.

Who was this person that cried almost every minute of the day? Who couldn't go without panicking at the sight of tattooed hands?

Where did the boy with a cute smile go? The boy who danced with love and happiness?

_Ah, that's right,_ Jimin thought coldly. _He shriveled up and died pathetically in that white room._

“Jimin, Jimin, baby, are you okay?” 

The Omega brought his eyes up from the ground and found Jungkook by his side. He couldn't contain the pure rage that consumed him when he saw his concerned face.

Jimin gave him a fake smile, and Jungkook grinned back brilliantly.

“You look good, Jungkook. Nice to know that you've been doing well without me.” He sweetly complimented, gazing into his eyes with a sneer.

The football star’s smile crumbled. He reached for Jimin's hand so he could help him up but dropped it when he flinched back.

“Don't touch me!” 

Jungkook tried to come closer, and closer but Jimin kept crawling away. His breathing became erratic as he got up and started throwing things.

“Please, Jimin, I'm so sorry! I love you! You have no idea how much I've-I've been through because you weren't here.” Jungkook cried as he caught a slipper that was inches from hitting his face.

The blonde paused, holding a lamp in his hand. Jungkook had never seen him this mad, even when he was pissed, Jimin was passive.

But he knew, right now, he was livid.

“What you've been through?!” Jimin screamed and threw the lamp onto the ground near his feet. The shards flew onto his legs, cutting them. “Look at what I've been through, Jungkook! Look at me!”

Jungkook watched in shame and self-loathing as Jimin stripped off his hospital gown and walked closer to him.

The Alpha gasped and shuddered. He saw everything. The huge scar on his stomach and down to the little bruises covering most of his torso.

With a crazed look in his eyes, Jimin laughed at his reaction with genuine mirth.

“Oh, you haven't seen the worst of it, _baby.”_ He mocked before turning around.

There, on his milky skin, surrounded by a sea of cuts and bruises was a single tattoo.

It was beautiful in its own twisted way. It was an image of a blood-red butterfly. Under it was a big fancy letter.

𝔍  
  



	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii fellow quarantine inmates! Hope everyone is staying healthy. I’m so happy that who we all been waiting for has shown up. 
> 
> ❤️ Hoe

### Chapter 6

‟𝑱𝒊𝒎𝒊𝒏. 𝑾𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒖𝒑.‟

The sinister voice whispered in his ear, luring him up from his dreamless sleep. 

Jimin felt himself sit up but did not remember consenting to it. His body responded quicker than his brain. It knew that if he didn't listen to that sweet, drunken voice, he would regret it.

Jay smiled at him like he always did: loving, mocking, and boasting. 

And the Omega did what he always did when he saw his smile: bow.

“Jimin, Jimin, Jimin. I've seen you've learned from your punishment.” He heard the man looming over him chide, a hand slithering up his arm and across his shoulder.

The fingers tightened around the collar on his neck, bringing him centimeters from Jay’s darkening face. Jimin didn't dare make a sound.

Jay plopped a wet kiss onto him, a devilish smirk plastered on his deep red lips when he pulled away. Lowly, he whispered a threat that iced the other’s heart.

“You ever try to run again, and I'll have Gyungho in a muzzle instead of you. Wouldn't that be fun? The bitch and her pup matching.”

Jimin doesn't remove his gaze from the Alpha’s bottomless pits of tar. He knew if he made a whimper or any noise whatsoever, Jay would make sure that whatever merciless threat he said to him would come true.

“Do you understand, Jiminnie?”

“Y-Yes, Jay.” 

Jay smiles again, and let's go of the tethered pink collar. He swept his long, out-grown hair behind his ear and caressed his cheek, swiping a thumb across Jimin’s dried lips.

The cruel man cocked his head to the side before jumping up. Jay held out a hand for the boy on the floor, cladded in his usual attire: a pair of skin-tight jeans with a flattering V-neck.

He looked like any other person out on the street, the boy below him thought.

Jimin scolded himself for being so delusional. Jay could never be like a regular person. It was his fault for craving some familiar  _ normal _ in his life. He would never get that again.

As he stared up at the hand that brought life and death to him, he forced himself to grab it. There was no longer anyone that could help him but himself or the killer beckoning him.

Since he couldn't depend on himself, he chose the latter. For now.

His terrorizer tugged him toward the door, a little skip in his step. He pressed a button on his digital watch, the one he would always wear no matter what, and put it up to his mouth.

“Open up.” He demanded, his tone grave and authoritative.

The door opened to reveal velvet-red walls and dim lighting. The collared boy, only wearing a thin cotton shirt, walked into the hallway hand-in-hand with Jay.

The only times he had been allowed outside the cold, white room was when he was in the other man’s good graces. But, right now, Jimin was confused. He had just tried to run away by taking advantage of the Alpha’s good mood.

Why would he get the privilege of being out?

Jimin knew Jay as much as he knew him. They were a push and pull. Jay could calculate the very moment he was on the verge of breaking him, and Jimin knew what Jay wanted when he was angry.

This...This messed him up.

There were men around them as always, all Alphas. He thought they were the raven-haired male’s lackeys, but Gyungho had proven that false.

They operated like a pack, the ones that were inhabited by their historic animalistic society centuries ago. 

If Jay was head Alpha psycho and these guys were the rest, he knew exactly how he fit into this pyramid.

They wore the same thing, making them indistinguishable to Jimin. All of them had a medical mask on as if they were intentionally trying to hide their faces from him.

The Omega felt that icky gaze on his back, the same one he would always experience when he was out of the room. He turned around and spotted the owner of those roaming eyes.

It was the one nearest to his door. Jimin shuddered.

Jay turned his attention back to Jimin and frowned when he found him glancing back. He clutched his chin harshly and brought it to face the right way.

They stepped down a staircase and through another red hallway, passing several doors, Jimin always wondering if there were others like him just behind each door- hurting like him.

Jay finally stopped when they reached the end of the hall, where an entry was. He sauntered in, hauling Jimin by their intertwined hands toward a masked girl.

This was a great surprise to him. He hadn't seen a single female in the time he was there for. Dudes seemed to be Jay's favorite play toy.

She had a pixie cut that suited her nicely with a decoration of piercings adorning her ears. The woman was too focused on cleaning some sort of tool to notice them right away, but she looked up as soon as Jay yanked Jimin onto the chair in front of her.

He couldn't decide what he was more scared of, the tools to his right or the ecstatic grin on Jay’s face. Jimin’s breath turned panicky as he looked at the tools.

They were for tattoos. 

The taller man leaned down to his height, boring his cold eyes of ice into him. Jimin finally realized what this was: a lesson well learned.

“Jimin-ah, you're smart, right?” Jay crooned into his ear.

The blonde started to cry, unable to hold back. Jay shushed him and told him to stop crying, but the tears just kept dropping from his eyes.

“W-What are you going to do? Please, Jay, I'll be good!” Out of anxiety, Jimin jumped out of his seat and blindly clutched the leather jacket.

Jay looked down at him with no emotion. He glanced away from him like he was a bothersome insignificant bug. 

After a moment of silence, he retracted Jimin’s small hands from him and held them with one hand. He pulled out something from his pocket and brought it up to the crying male’s neck.

Knowing what it was as soon as he felt the cold prick to his skin, Jimin thrashed in Jay’s hold. His vision was blurring, and he could feel his body becoming numb.

The other picked him up by the waist, making sure their faces were close so Jimin could hear his voice.

“This is called domestication,  _ Baby.  _ You’re not going to want to leave my side when I'm done with you.”

  
  
  
  


**𝐏𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐭**

  
  


Jungkook left as soon as a security guard entered the room. Jimin watched in disgust as the other bowed his head, fringe blocking his eyes, and swiftly walked out the door.

Even now, he chooses to be a coward and runs away. 

The Omega couldn't answer any of the guard’s urgent questions. He was too busy trying to hold back the tears he refused to spill for the ungrateful bastard named Jeon Jungkook. 

He felt hurt that the Alpha couldn't bring himself to look at him properly. Like he was a  _ bug _ not worth his gaze.

Feeling a little broken, let down and destroyed, Jimin mentally logged out for the day. 

It wasn't until two days later, his release day, that he spoke another word. 

Jimin expected the nurse, or even Officer Song, who hadn't visited since two days ago, to walk through the door while he was packing what little the hospital made him take home, but was happily surprised when Jin barreled his way into the room. The older Omega looked winded and tired, however, still as beautiful as ever. 

Jin was as gorgeous and sought after in all aspects of an Omega male. He was kind, overprotective and stern when he knew it was needed. He and Taehyung were stepbrothers, explaining why they both had unlimited wealth and beauty.

He could still remember when they were both introduced to him. It was now a bitter-sweet ending that caused chest-pains.

Immediately, with what little strength he could conjure, Jimin dropped the things in his hand and threw himself at his Hyung.

Jin clutched him so tightly, enough to hear all the bones in the blonde’s back pop. He wept into Jimin’s neck, tears that he couldn't help but shed bled into his thin t-shirt.

“Oh, God, Min-ah. Y-You’re here. I've got you here, ” Jin blubbered out, shoving his face deeper into the crook of his shoulder. “I-I thought I'd never see you.”

“I know. I-I-, ” The other whispered hoarsely. “I really missed you, Hyung.”

The taller breathed out, pulling himself together. He pushed Jimin away from him and analyzed his physical state. The crease in between his eyebrows furrowed with a mix of anger and worry.

“Shit, Minnie. What did these fuckers do to you?”

Jimin’s delighted face contorted into a look void of any affection. Jin had seen this expression only two times from him. The first was when the younger told him about his father, and the second was when he explained his past with Yoongi. Both instances were a sour memory.

Jin bit his bottom lip before running his hands up and down the length of Jimin’s bruised arms. He teared up again when he saw the scars on his neck.

“Jimin, listen to me. I'm here now. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm sorry I’m late,” He assured him with a shaking voice.

Jimin managed a wavering, crooked smile. “I know, Hyung. I-I know.”

The other brought him into his embrace once again, softly rubbing at his back. Jimin hadn't felt more at peace in the last couple of months until now. 

He finally let the tension on his shoulders release. No one but Jin could bring him so much comfort and love.

“It hurts so much, Jin-hyung.” Jimin whimpered whilst clutching his head. “I-I want this to go away.” 

Jin steered him to the bed and made him sit down. He couldn't stand it when Jimin cried. It just wasn't natural. He had an excuse to be angry at the shitty world, yet he wasn't. 

He hoped the dancer wouldn't change that aspect about himself. 

It was too late, though. Jin already felt him turning cold in his arms.

  
  
  


He was out in the hallway, facing his mother for the first time in months. And he felt nothing but irritating despair.

”Jimin, my baby. Oh, oh, God.” She wailed, both hands placed on her chest, shaking with hesitation when she got closer.

Jimin stared back with nonchalantly callous orbs. The woman, ignoring his wishes not to be touched, wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten before he disentangled the frail woman's arms from him. His mother, realizing her mistake, leaned back and smiled tenderly.

Jin stood behind him for support, anxiously watching the interaction. 

The others were sent away, out of the Omega’s sight. Only when they left the vicinity, did he step outside his room. The older male didn't say anything as he executed his request and chased the rest of their friends away, but he knew Jin wanted answers eventually.

Jimin didn't know if he could tell him.

“How are you? I-I bought your favorite food because I thought you would be sick of the hospital food. You always were a picky eater.” She rambled on, fiddling with the takeout bag in her hands.

The blonde sighed and grabbed the bag uninterestedly. “Thank you, Mother. I’m going to go back to the dorms. Get some sleep. Do homework.”

His mom frowned, not liking the idea already. “Jimin, Baby, maybe you should come back home. I don't think going back to school is the best. There are reporters everywhere!”

Jin had informed him earlier that there was a crap ton of media outside the hospital, waiting for him to come out so they can get a story. 

He could blame Jungkook for being Seoul’s beloved player this season. Jimin chuckled, spooking his mother.

“That's why being on campus is better. Tighter security, Mother.”

Again, like always, she persists. “No, Jiminnie. Come sleep at your home. I need to be around you s-so I can make sure you're alright and-, ” 

“No, ” He cuts her off sharply. “I have a lot to catch up on. Jin is going to drive me and I don't care if you like it or not.”

The Alpha opened her mouth in shock, trailing her eyes as he walked past her, Jin following him and giving her a pitting look.

The taller man raced to catch up to Jimin and caught his shoulder before he could walk out the door. “Jimin, hold on. Stop, we have to wait for security. They're putting you under 24/7 surveillance, remember?”

He guided him away to the back entrance where no one but hospital staff and police could go through. 

Jin and Jimin waited in silence for the okay to leave, tension rolling off the oldest. Jimin could feel his hyung’s expectancy radiating off of him in waves, knowing exactly what questions were in store for him.

But to Jimin’s pleasure, he didn't utter a word until they were safely in the comfort of yet another luxurious Kim car.

“Why are you so rude to your mother. I know she’s been a bitch to you, but she was genuinely worried.” Jin looked through the corner of his eyes, a scolding gaze aimed at him.

“You don't have a clue how hard we looked for you, and still, we couldn't find a single trace of you. Namjoon thought you were dead, Yoongi and Taehyung wouldn't talk about you, and you know Hobi. That cold bitch looked so smug throughout the rest of the games- I almost threw my shoe at him to mess him up. Kookie and I were the only ones that refused to give up, even when your case was turning cold.” Jin relentlessly spat, his words tumbling out like when he was mad.

And he was still going on until Jimin burst out laughing.

“Hyung, s-stop! You're going to undo my stitches!” He cried, throwing himself against the door for support.

Jimin’s bubbling laughter was all the other needed to hear. It's been a couple of stressful months, Jin putting in almost all his money to find the lost Omega because he felt terrible not being there to help look for him.

But he believed that it was all worth it to look, touch and hear Park Jimin again.

“Yah! Then stop laughing!”

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. 7

### Chapter 7

He felt a feather-like touch against his cheek. The soft sensation roused him from his peaceful and rested slumber, but the boy only stirred in his bed. 

Again, the cold, smooth touch made a trail over his cheek. When he opened his heavy eyes, he saw his father.

His father, who looked just like the Omega boy in almost every feature, smiled at him sadly. The way his shining eyes disappeared from the action left Jimin in amazement.

He hadn't seen him since the accident with the wine bottle.

“Appa?” Jimin squeaked as he looked around, blurry-eyed and dazed. 

“Shh, Minnie. Lay back down, my pup.” His father whispered tenderly and pulled Jimin’s head down on the pillow.

Jimin blinked up at the older Omega with a glittering, hopeful gaze. The man rubbed his forehead before kissing it, a thing he always used to do to calm him.

“What are you doing here? Mama said you left and you weren't coming back. I-I miss you.” The little pup murmured, eyes turning shinier with the onslaught of emotions he was experiencing.

He was mad, scared, resentful, but he was sadder than anything else. His father stared at him, hypnotized for a moment before he snapped out of it and spoke.

“My little pup, I'm so sorry that I left. You're too young to hear this, but I'm not feeling well. Mama and I decided that it would be better if I stayed away. I promise when I get better, I'll come back and see you.” His father leaned in and gave him another fat kiss with his plush lips on the head.

When he tried moving away, Jimin darted his small hand out and held onto him until his knuckles turned red.

“N-No don't go, Appa! If it's because of that time you hurt me with the cup, I forgive you!” Jimin wailed like a baby, grabbing him and throwing a fuss though he was already 8. “I forgive you, so please stay.”

His Appa’s tears streaked down his illuminated face, the beams of the moon hitting it perfectly. Right then, his father looked like a sad fairy.

“Jimin, ” He said his name sternly despite his wavering eyes. “You're a big boy now. No more crying. Be a good boy for your Mama and make me proud. Dance for me until I come back, okay?”

Quickly, like a ghost in the night, he removed his hands from his shirt and kissed him one last time on his crown.

Little Jimin cried harder, knowing deep in his heart, he wouldn't see his father again.

  
  
  
  


He awakened to the sound of Jin talking rapidly on the phone. Jimin rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked out the window.

It was dark, so he assumed it had been a few hours since they left the hospital back in Busan. He could tell that they were getting close to his school based on the colorful splash of Seoul hurting his eyes.

Though he was awake, he kept his head against the headrest of his seat to eavesdrop.

“No, I told you not to come near him. All of you need to back off. He is not ready-, ” Jin paused as he listened to the person on the other end of his earbuds.

“I need to go. Call you later.” 

Jimin pretended to sleep, evening his breath once more. He could see the outline of his University through the corner of his eye, the sun glowing behind it like a halo. If it weren't for Jin next to him, he would have chuckled at the thought of the school being angelic.

The car pulled up to the gate, next to the security check-in. Jina, the Omega security guard that always gave Jimin a hard time for being out too long, was working the afternoon shift.

When she turned to see Jin, she blinked once, then twice. “Kim Seokjin. Are you here to visit Jimin’s dorm again?”

He could hear the other Omega shuffle around and answered tersely, “Actually, I'm here to drop someone off.”

Silence followed suit before Jimin heard a small gasp. “Is that Jimin?”

Jin didn't answer her, but it was clear that he nodded his head as the older woman made a noise of shock.

“Is he alright?” She whispered, her words barely audible to him.

His hyung stayed quiet for a moment. He answered in a low tone. “Only time will tell.”

The atmosphere was somber and melancholy as they both stayed silent. Jina had greeted Jimin every afternoon. It was almost a ritual for her to see Jimin until it wasn't.

Jin sighed and shuffled around again, possibly checking the mirrors for the police car behind them. The Seoul police had been shadowing Jimin ever since he stepped out of the hospital, going as far enough as to wait outside the bathroom stall for him.

It was a bizarre experience, but nothing could shock Jimin anymore. The President could jump out of the bushes with nothing but a thong, and he wouldn't even blink.

“That's Seoul Police behind me. They will talk to you about the security measures and the situation. Have a good night, Noona.” Jin excused himself and drove forward when the gate opened.

Jimin peeked outside and watched the campus through careful, slitted eyes. He imagined himself being one of the scattered students walking about, who stopped when a police car was spotted.

He couldn't, not anymore. 

“I know you're awake, Minnie, ”Jin grumbled from the driver’s seat.

Jimin decided to give up the jist and swerved to the right, looking at him with a blank stare. The blonde grinned as he pulled up to his dorm building and parked perfectly in front of his door.

Jin turned off the engine and glanced back just in time to see the police car drive into the visitor's parking lot a few yards away, making them visible from the front of his dorm.

“Does the police really have to stalk me? I already feel like a total lunatic that broke out of a mental ward, Hyung.” He pouted, eyes dark as he peeked up at his bedroom window.

“Did you feed my cat?”

Jin shook his head in disbelief. “Of course. I couldn't let him die because I knew you’d throw a bitch fit when you would get back.”

Jimin smiled, thinking about the calico cat he rescued off the streets of Seoul. She was severely malnourished and covered in scars from past abuse. He remembered when she hated him with all her guts, clawing at him whenever he got close enough to pet her fur.

Now she cuddled up to his neck and purred like a little kitten.

“Good. I've been a terrible father.”

Jin touched his hand and wrapped it in his bigger one, providing warmth and comfort as the Omega stared up at his building nervously.

“Let's go, Jimin. I'll make us some beef stew.” The older let go of his hand and got out of the car, Jimin tripping out a second later.

The taller pulled him into his side as if to protect him from an invisible enemy. They stopped at the egg-shell colored door and paused.

Jimin sucked a breath when the other inserted a key and opened the door that he could only have pictured in his dreams. Both Omegas jumped when they saw a blob of fur poke its head out from the door and meow.

The owner of the beautiful feline collapsed onto the ground, bottom lip wobbling and eyes full of longing. The cat, recognizing him, practically leaped into his arms.

“Oh, my-, Panini. I'm so sorry for leaving you all by yourself. I-I, ” Panini shut him up with a big meow and a rub in the face.

Jimin kneeled there for a long time, just hugging his cat close to him. It's sad to say that he thought about his pet more than his friends during his time with Jay.

Panini had depended on him for everything. He needed to know that someone, anything, missed him and was waiting for him. That's what kept him going through the endless terror.

Jin tried to coax Jimin into his dorm, but his legs had fallen asleep and were unable to support himself. The police even got out of the car to check what was wrong before they successfully carried a weak Jimin into his living room.

They left with a promise from Jimin that he wouldn't sit on the ground for so long anymore. 

The taller was in Mamma-mode as he tore through the apartment and retrieved a blanket for him. After endless ”I'm fines” from Jimin, Jin turned on the stove and started to make their supper.

“So, when were they planning to give you a new roommate? Hyuna moved out ages ago.” Jin asked him from the kitchen, the other shutting his eyes and hearing the sound of clattering pans.

“Well, Jungkook reserved that title until shit hit the fan, and it became a crime scene.”

He heard his Hyung hum. “Maybe I should move in?”

Jimin laughed dryly and rubbed Panini’s belly. “Over your dead body. Jin-hyung, you're rich as hell. You have a house.”

“What does that have to do with anything.” Jin retorted incredulously.

Jimin rolled his eyes. “Do what you want. Is the food ready or not?”

After a nice cozy dinner that he had nibbled on, Jin and Jimin retired for the night. The brunette eyed him warily when he pulled his blanket up to the other end of the long sofa and turned on the TV.

Jin got comfortable on the other end, pulling out bottled water and a pill container. He turned to him with a stern look.

“You have to take these pills. Twice a day, no exceptions. Also, I'll be staying with you for the whole week since you flat out rejected my invitation to stay over at my-”

“Hyung, you don't -” Jimin started to protest but was quickly shut down with the others frosty glare.

“I don't care what you say. I need to be here for you, no, I _have_ to. So if you can't do it for you, do it for me and my guilty subconscious.” He crawled over to him and latched his hands over his. 

The Omega rubbed his temple before nodding in defeat. “Okay. Alright, I'm sleepy. Let's go to sleep.”

Jin’s face lit up, and he hurried over to his original spot, back under the covers like a little kid. He turned off the lights and peeked over at Jimin again, who flashed a reassuring smile.

“Wake me up if you need anything alright?”

The blonde curled up onto his side in response, holding his cat close to his chest. 

It was a long time before Jin fell asleep, but eventually, his breath evened out, and Jimin was left alone with his thoughts.

He stared up at the white ceiling. His eyes roamed in the crevices and ridges of where the paint chipped and compared it to the _other_ ceiling.

He remembered every detail of that ceiling. It shined brilliant white whenever the sun would seep through the indestructible windows and darken to complete pitch-black when the dreadful night came.

“ _P-Please. Please, someone, find me.”_

Jimin squeezed his eyes close and rubbed his face. 

His screams echoed through his ears, almost loud enough to break his eardrum.

Unable to listen any longer, he shoved the blanket off of him, startling a sleeping Panini off of him, and made his way to his door. 

Desperately, he grabbed his running shoes and tugged them on before practically bursting out the door. Jimin didn't stop running, not when he heard the yells and pounding footsteps of the police and not when his body ached in protest.

He was free. 

Jimin increased his speed, paying no mind to his bleeding lungs or the faces of the students as he flew past them. Gradually, the footsteps faded, and all he could hear was the peaceful sound of nature.

He fell on the dirty ground, laughing hysterically. 

_It was like Jay’s game_.

The crazed blonde looked around the grassy area behind the school, only to him, it wasn't. 

Instead, Jimin saw the quiet woods where his game would always begin. He would untie his blindfold, and take off running, toward an escape that would never come.

Just when he was yards away from an empty highway, he’d be tackled by one of his men and dragged back to where he started.

It took him long enough to realize Jaewon had no intention of letting him go. He wanted only one thing: complete submission.

Jimin’s laughter subsided when a pair of dress shoes appeared before him. The man sat down and gawked at him.

“Jimin?”

_Who was this? Was it Jay?_

The thought brought a bitter-sweet feeling to Jimin's heart. He gathered enough courage to glance up.

“Yoongi?” 

Cue [Wild Thing by The Troggs](https://youtu.be/4qHX493bB3U)


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t updated :( Corona be stressing me out. Two people I know have been tested positive. Please be careful when you go out if you do!

### Chapter 8

“ _Where were you when Park Jimin was abducted?”_

_Yoongi shifted his aloof eyes back onto the interrogator. His expression remained the same throughout the entire day the police worked with him. It didn't change for anyone or anything._

_It unnerved the interrogator enough to avoid his stare._

_“I was the Dj for the night. My friend Namjoon and my boyfriend Hoseok were there with me.” The Beta responded coolly, in no way showing any emotion such as sadness or worry._

_“Kim Namjoon and Jung Hoseok?”_

_“Mmm.” He hummed in agreement._

_The interrogator frowned when he checked the other’s testimony and found that they had also said the same thing. His alibi was secure, but it was uncertain since almost everyone they interviewed was intoxicated._

_There could have been blackouts, pieces of the puzzle missing. Anything was a possibility._

_“Mr. Min, did you drink at all that day?” He asked, not expecting another answer other than a yes._

_He was taken aback when Yoongi shook his head. Quickly, the interrogator wrote the detail down and proceeded with the rest of his questions._

_“Did you see Jimin on that day?”_

_“No, ” He paused and glanced toward the ceiling. It was the first time he had demonstrated an emotion. “Um, I saw Taehyung, though. I remember because it looked like he was looking for someone.”_

_“Did you know where he went?”_

_Yoongi shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. “No. I lost him in the crowd.”_

_It was another dead end. This time he was getting more frustrated by the lack of worry in these supposed friends. Weren't they meant to look out for one another?_

_The interrogator used another method and decided to voice out his thoughts. “You don't look worried about Jimin at all.”_

_The green-haired licked the edges of his mouth, exposing the metallic tongue piercing hidden away, and moved the medical mask further away from his chin. “He’ll show up. He has to.”_

_“And if he doesn't?” The interrogator probed._

_He curled his dark pink lips up into a soft smile. “Then I guess I’ll win the bet.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yoongi was sitting on the grass beside him. The dandelion he held twirled in between his fingers and shedded its seeds. Jimin couldn't help but follow the trail of white with his eyes.

His hyung’s rattling voice pierced through the chirping of the birds. “Do you remember that bet we made?”

He stayed quiet and trained his attention to the long string of grass in front of him instead. Yoongi plucked another flower from the earth as he waited for him.

“The bet about dying?”

The Beta sighed wholeheartedly before throwing grass at him. “The one where I win if you disappear first, and you win if I disappear first.”

The Omega patted away the grass from his pant leg and glanced over at the pale boy. “You thought I was dead, too, huh?”

Ignoring his question, the other continued to talk like a great master that had something life-altering to say. “I'm glad that I didn't win. I thought a lot when you were gone, mostly about you, but also about myself. Only after we found you did I realize that, maybe, I was the one in the wrong?”

Jimin brought his legs closer to his chest and rested his heavy head on the top of his knees. He was tired of fighting about who was at fault and who was the reason for breaking them apart.

“Hoseok clings onto me the way I did to you. It feels insufferable and toxic, but I still care for him. Love him even. Love him through his tantrums and his fits of damaging jealousy. Maybe that feeling was the same for you? I was a real psychopath back then.” Yoongi chuckled softly. 

Jimin took his time to admire his sarcastic smile, slowly but surely engraving it into his mind once more. He hadn't seen it since they had fought, and witnessing it now was just what he needed.

“Look at us now. Isn't funny how it's in reverse, Jimin-ah?”

He slithered his hand over to Yoongi’s larger one and touched his pinkie. His friend gradually took hold of Jimin’s hand and interwove it with his. 

“I missed when we could hold hands without making it so complicated.” He stared into the blonde’s watering eyes, not letting his urge to look away overcome. “I'm sorry about dumping myself onto you. You were just a sincere friend trying to take care of me because you knew how. I never got the chance to thank you.”

“Thank you. Never know what will happen before I get to tell you that.” Yoongi ended his monologue with a sniffle. 

He took off his glasses and let go of Jimin’s hand to wipe his tears away, but was stunned when the smaller slumped onto his shoulder. To Jimin, Yoongi always smelled of mint and chocolate, making him like no other.

“You're welcome,” Jimin answered. “And it wasn't because I knew how. I wanted to be your friend, not just out of pity.”

Hoseok's screams and accusations hurled at him all over again. He could see where he was coming from, but who was he to tell him these things in front of Yoongi? Jimin already knew that answer: to plant seeds of doubt.

Yoongi had bipolar disorder. It was a common thing known among the campus, though it shouldn't have been. People tend to stay away from him, calling him crazy and whatnot. Jimin had known for a very long time Korea wasn't very accepting of individuals like him.

The fact angered him, made him lash out on society that deemed his precious friend a disease. 

Jimin gnawed at his lip and picked at the scab peeking out from his pajama pants. “You are creative and didn't let anything stop you. Sure, you were an ass most of the time.”

“Yah!”

The Omega hushed him. “But if I liked you at your best, I was going to have to accept you at your worst.”

Yoongi didn't have anything to say. He let those words roll over in his mind and didn't stop, even when his subconscious told him that it was a lie. 

“I hope you could do the same for me, hyung.” 

The Beta wrapped his arm around Jimin’s shoulder and secured him in a tight grip. They watched as a couple of people walked past them, too preoccupied to notice them lurking within the trees.

Sighing, the older petted his messy hair. “I was worried about you kid. Everyone was. Although, Hoseok would rather run a marathon over broken glass in bare feet than admit it.”

He couldn't imagine that red-headed demon ever being close to the word about him. Yoongi chuckled when he turned back to see Jimin’s apprehensive look.

“Why were you laughing?”

“What?”

“You were laughing when I found you. Why?”

Jimin bowed his head and shook it perfervidly. Yoongi rubbed his shoulder to try to smooth the increasing puffs of breath from the other. 

“Hey, hey, it's okay. Whatever it is, you can say when you're ready.” He ensured, and brought Jimin's head onto his shoulder, hugging him to his body.

“Y-You’ve changed, Hyung.” 

“Not as much as you, Jimin-ah.”

  
  


A little after Jimin had enough self-control to stop himself from panicking, they left the green area and made their way toward his dorm. They were comfortable not talking as they strolled along the pavement.

He didn't know if their friendship was fully restored but Jimin couldn't dwell on it too much. Thinking about too many things could burn him out.

Yoongi stopped him with a hand, and as Jimin turned up to look at what he was staring at, he locked eyes with Jin. 

He was crying, hysterical ugly cries that left his face red. Namjoon’s unwelcoming face gazed back at him, along with a crowd of police officers. 

There were also onlookers pointing their phones at them and whispering among themselves. Jimin froze and hid behind Yoongi hastily.

Jin ripped himself away from his lover’s arms, running to them in his pajamas. He was angry, as when he reached them, he started spitting fire.

“Park Jimin, you better have a good reason to run out like that.” Jin only looked at him as his voice grew wild. “How could you be so reckless, huh? Could've given me a heart attack. The police called the station and, then this crowd of nosy people huddled at the door and-”

Yoongi pushed himself in between the Omegas and held his hands out. “Jin, stop. You need to calm down, please.”

Jin finally saw Yoongi through his rage and directed it onto him. “You. Why didn't you tell us anything? Y-You should've called!”

Jimin and Yoongi both bowed, feeling guilty. The oldest had good intentions and was reasonably upset. He could have been taken again or turned up dead this time.

“I'm sorry, I just wanted to go out for a jog.” The smaller Omega apologized to him and all the officers around them.

Jin narrowed his eyes but gave in to his pout and puffy eyes. Namjoon crept beside his right side. Jimin could already feel the disapproval directed at him.

Namjoon, Jin’s fiance, had always acted calculating. Sometimes, he caught the other frowning at him more than others. The blonde sensed that he just didn't like him, but how would that explain the motherly look he gets in his eyes when he apologizes?

“Hey, Jimin. How are you coping?” The Alpha asked as stiff as a nun.

Jin whacked his arm, giving Namjoon a disbelieving look. His boyfriend massaged the hurt limb and thought up another greeting.

“I mean-”

“I'm okay, ” Jimin cut in. He twiddled his thumbs together without looking back up at Namjoon. Instead, he found himself gazing at Officer Song walking his way.

The detective had never looked so drained to him. His sun-kissed skin was more a pale-yellowish color, and the area around his eyes sunk in more than usual.

Everyone turned to him.

Officer Song tried smiling at Jimin, but his attempts were futile the longer he looked at the Omega. Still, the older man struck him with a scolding look.

“Jimin, one day you're going to kill your friends from all the scares you make them go through. I would expect you to be resting and not racing through campus like a young horse, ” He stopped his frustrated reprimanding with a sigh.

Jimin inches his upper body forward again, sincerely feeling terrible for everyone present. He had thought, for a very long time, no one cared about him. 

Especially after nobody came to rescue him.

Officer Song shook his head. “Anyway, I have something important to tell you but not here.”

His eyes dart between the self phone covered faces and shields Jimin from their view by softly putting a hand on his back. The smaller pulls his fringe forward and hides his face deeper behind the other’s bigger build.

Their group followed them to his door, which had been left wide open. Jimin rushed forward to take a hold of Panini. The cat glared at him in disdain, much like his friends and Officer Song.

Once they are seated, Jimin smack in the center, Officer Song faces them with stone eyes. 

“The few days I haven't seen you, Jimin, ” He referred to him. “Is not only because I was advised not to overwhelm you with questions but also because I found a lead.”

The blonde heard himself suck in a breath. What could they have possibly found? He imagined anything that his tormented, defiled mind came up with.

But of all the things that sped through his brain, he didn't expect to hear _that_ name.

“We got a call yesterday from one of the Chiefs from Ulsan, ” Officer Song paused and regarded Jimin sympathetically. “He told us a girl had been found with the same font and initial on her tattoo as you. She told them the same narrative you did. Her name is-”

“Rosé.” The Omega finished his sentence in a frightened whisper.

The group of friends, along with the detective, latched their eyes onto him in surprise. The oldest of the gang held Jimin’s shoulder and shook it roughly when he became unresponsive.

“Jimin? Do you know her?”

The other clutched the blanket in his arms and bunched it up before launching it at the ground.

“Of course, I know her.” Jimin sneered at the floor, small body shaking from rage.

“She was in there with me.”

  
  
  
  
  


_Jay skipped into the room one day, giddy and full of the life he sucked out of his victims. Jimin struggled to get up from the bed and greet him properly- the ache from the beating yesterday having rendered him bedridden._

_“Oh, no, no. Stay in bed. I'll come to you.” The Alpha commanded tenderly, prancing to him and jumping on the bed._

_Jimin groaned when the mattress shifted, feeling all the raw cuts and bruised skin burning. Yesterday had been stupid indeed._

  
  


_He tried to run to the highway again. He knows what's waiting for him at the end, but he couldn't give up so easily. Jimin would fight tooth and nail, blood, and bones to see his family and friends again._

_Jay forcefully grabbed him and dragged his body into his lap. The bigger male wrapped him in his unwanted embrace like a lover, carefully curling his arms around Jimin’s torso._

_He winced when he felt him tighten his hold._

_“Sorry. I'm so excited today that I held you too tightly. Do you want to know why I'm so happy Jiminnie?” He murdered into his ear, low and mocking._

_The Omega nodded tersely, wanting nothing more than to get this unbearable cuddle session over with. Jimin had no clue why the bastard was so excited, nor did he care. If Jay was happy, Jimin’s life was easy_

_“Come, I'll show you. Can't wait for all of you to meet.” He bounced him up over his shoulder, drawing a pained yelp from the blonde._

_Jay opened the door and pulled Jimin’s shirt over his exposed backside. He could've been embarrassed since his neck was on fire, but Jimin didn't care all too much. He had been humiliated far worse than this to affect him._

_They proceeded down the hallway, where they rounded a corner. The blonde instantly recognized the door at the end of the hallway, facing the one they were heading down. The door to the tattoo artist._

_His spot where the tattoo was pulsed. Jimin could never forget or forgive that. His body didn't need another reminder of the torture he endured._

_Too caught up in his thoughts, Jimin had missed what direction Jay took them and wanted to kick himself for it. They stopped next to a door just as plain as the rest and brought Jimin down so he could stand himself._

_The Alpha pressed his watch, and the door slid open much like Jimin’s did. What happened next made him physically want to throw up._

_A girl, blonde and in a similar condition as him, jumped into Jay's waiting arms. She mounted him, slim legs trapping him close to her and arms squeezing him tight._

_There were many cuts on her legs, some of them in the middle stages of healing and other fading. None of them were fresh like his._

_Jimin hung back as they grasped at each other, unsure of how to interpret this. Was she also a prisoner? If so, then why hug him so fiercely?_

_It didn't make sense. But maybe she had been here longer than he had? He looked around to the other doors and wondered if they were hiding there, people like him and her._

_Jay smiled cheekily at him before he disentangled the girl from him. She pouted, split lips like a pink rose petal that had been ripped in two. She pulled him down and kissed him desperately. Jimin couldn't help but turn away, nauseated all a sudden._

_“Now, now. I'm not here for that.” The Alpha pushed her away gently and turned his attention toward Jimin._

_He pulled Jimin to his side with a large grin. “This is the person I wanted you to meet!”_

_The girl looked at him for the first time. The glare that she shot him was not only malicious but vicious. Her brows drew together and her bruised mouth twitched with something unknown._

_“Surprise! He is your new replacement Rosé.”_

_The moment the words left Jay's mouth, Rosé had hurled herself at him. She grabbed his neck with her cold, bony hands and brought him to the ground with her unexpected stamina._

_Jimin thrashed wildly, attempting to get her hands away from his neck and her off of him. He couldn't believe what brutal strength the skinny girl had. Her fingers did not budge or hesitate, they hooked onto him without a second thought._

_The boy fluttered his twitchy fingers to Jay in attempts to pull some reaction out of the Alpha. He watched him struggle to live with an indifferent expression. He did not care to notice his fruitless efforts._

_Her sharp nails dug into his skin as she screamed, “Die already, you dumb bitch!”_

_Rosè’s anger was beyond levels that weren't normal. Jimin saw the bloodthirst in her eyes as he gasped and gulped for air._

_Fuck. She was going to kill him. And Jay would let her._

_Already on the brink of passing out, Jimin went for a new approach and gripped handfuls of her messy hair. He pulled it, pieces of locks ripping off until she let go of his neck._

_Jimin didn't let go- even when she yelled at Jay for help. Jay simply gave her a blood-curdling smirk._

_The male Omega yanked her head down on the floor, smashing it against the wood floorboards. He couldn't stop himself from doing it over and over, not until he had made sure he wasn't going to die._

_A fever traveled all over his body, unsatisfied with the blood on the floor or the hair on the ground. He was livid, more furious than he had ever been in his life._

_“You die!” He screeched in her bloody face before banging it back down against the red-coated wood._

_Rosé, still going strong, sputtered a demented laugh. “He’ll throw you away. Just watch.”_

_Jimin’s blood boiled, annoyed that she could still speak, and tugged her head back for another blow. But then, he was lifted off the floor and forced to release her._

_The smaller wiggled and pounded on Jay’s chest, cursing him and his manhood to hell. He couldn't believe he was so excited to watch them almost murder each other. He was a monster beyond words._

_The Alpha brought his face in front of his and darted his hand to Jimin’s cheeks and squeezed until he heard him whimper._

_“Shut up.”_

_Jimin’s body was shut down by those simple, two words. Rosé was also affected by the sharp tone in his voice, bowing until her bruised forehead hit the ground. She trembled from his peripherals._

_Jay’s saccharine smile- the one where his eyes pinched together- was nowhere to be seen. The homicidal Alpha before him didn't forgive or go easy on beatings._

_He would eat him whole._

_The monster directed his uncanny eyes to her. For a split second, he looked disappointed before he covered it up with a blank mask._

_“I can't believe you, Rosé. I thought you could've done better, but I guess not.” Jay fingered his hand through his inky hair and locked his jaw._

_The bigger male turned his back on her before stalking off. Jimin caught a glimpse of her slouched form. Her small fist curled into the floorboards, drawing blood from her nails._

_Jimin ducked under Jay’s chin when he saw one pure black pupil find him. It sent endless shudders through him._

_He was wrong about Rosé. She wasn't like him, who was scared and small._

_She was so much more._

_She was a starved, hungry tigress._

  
[Rosé in Missing U ](https://pin.it/qQq2Rf2)


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAH hello 👋🏽 
> 
> Sooo, if y’all thought I was dead, I’m not. I kinda fell into a slump for a really long time. I graduated and I didn’t really know what to do with my life, so I was discouraged and I thought nothing mattered anymore.
> 
> It took a looooong while to get my shit together, so let’s just all be thankful for this new update! Finally!
> 
> I’m going to start to incorporate the the concept of ”pheromones” that are in a lot of omegaverse.  
> Hope y'all don't mind.I also really want to make a playlist for this story lol
> 
> I missed writing and everyone's kind words tbh.

The whole living room turned mute. No one could bring themselves to say a word after Jimin had explained how he came to know the one named Rosè. They were disturbed beyond speech, too in disbelief with what Jimin, the most tender and loving person they've met, was capable of doing.

Jimin didn't turn to look toward his friends, only kept his gaze on his palms. He only told them about his split, unexplained bloodthirst because he couldn't get himself to stop the words from pouring out. Like a broken faucet, it leaked out with no filter.

Slowly, another hand, much larger than his own, slithered on to his. The Omega glanced and saw no pity or disgust in Yoongi’s usual dark eyes, just understanding, and warmth.

Jimin’s eyes watered as he clasped Yoongi’s hand and brought it up to his chest, pressing his cheek against his knuckles. He rubbed them onto his face, relieved that he knew one person could recognize his shame.

The Beta maneuvered around him and made space for himself so that he could hold Jimin. When he settled against his side, Yoongi faced the rest with a dry look.

“Don't look at him like that. He had to do what he had to for survival. Anyone else would do the same in his situation. Jimin is no exception.” Yoongi scorned roughly, unable to keep the bite out of his tone.

Officer Song, who was the only one who didn't flinch through the unspeakable memory, finally decided to speak after remaining eerily silent. 

“Everyone of you should control your expressions. Jimin is sensitive and hyper-aware. Please take care of him.” The older informed the others in a clear-cut tone and got up from the sofa to stand in front of Jimin.

The blonde unlatched himself from Yoongi's side for a bit to stare up at him. Officer Song shot him a weak grin. 

“She is in Ulsan, Jimin. You aren't in that place anymore. Be easy on yourself.” The overprotective father jumped out a little, earning him a soft nod from the youngster.

“I'll be leaving now. Don't give the officers outside trouble anymore. They nearly had a heart attack because they couldn't keep up with you.” 

Jimin smiled slightly by how genuine his laugh sounded. He wondered if he could laugh with such mirth like that again. His hesitating smile dropped when Mr. Song waved from the door, feeling a tiny bit uneasy when he walked out, even in Yoongi’s embrace.

Jin and Namjoon followed him out, bowing at the officers around and promptly slamming the door closed as the voices of nosey people grew louder. 

“Dammit. Why can't people leave us alone? Don't they have college or a life?” Jin huffed, re-adjusting his cardigan, and pouting at the door.

He moved to check up on Jimin, but Yoongi shooed him away. Feeling hurt, he reluctantly made his way to the kitchen to start brunch.

Instead of following his partner, Namjoon moved to the window and glared out of it through the blinds. With a phone in his hand, he dialed a number, speaking sharply to the person.

Jimin snuggled his face deeper into his friend's chest, still not racking up the nerve to face Jin and especially Namjoon. He was mortified that he revealed  _ that _ part of him to his friends to the littlest detailed.

But that wasn't the part of him that he was scared to show to others. No, the part he was thinking of made him tremble in fear. It was disgusting and feral, always starved for attention and praise.

“Jiminnie, you're shaking. Are you cold? Here let me get-”

“No!” Jimin hugged him harder and drove his forehead into Yoongi’s collar bone. “I'm not cold. Please, let's-let’s stay like this. Like I did for you.”

The Beta’s hands loosened around the other. His touch went cold, making Jimin’s shaking worsen.

“S-Sorry. Don't let go! I'll be good, I promise. I'll be a good boy!” The Omega mumbled unconsciously, not thinking about the words he said. 

He felt the need to recite them, over and over, until Jay touched him with sweetness again. Wait, no – it's Yoongi. This is Yoongi. Whoever it was, it made no difference to him.

He felt the hands tighten again, affection flooding into him. To the Beta’s relief, Jimin stopped his violent shivering. He sighed shakily into his golden hair, wondering what in the hell just happened.

He flickered his eyes up to see Jin staring in horror from the kitchen entrance. The older Omega put a hand over his mouth, concerning eyes pinched in tears. 

Namjoon leaned against the wall next to the window, watching Jimin and Yoongi with a glimpse of sorrow. The Alpha clenched his jaw before pushing himself up and making his way over to Jin.

Yoongi saw the couple hug, Namjoon whispering things to a crying Jin was always a bittersweet sight. Out of all the relationships of their friends, they were the healthiest.

Maybe it was because they were older, Yoongi couldn't tell. 

“We don't deserve such shitty relationships, Jimin. But,” He breathed out, tone tired and frail. “What do we do? We love them, right?”

Jimin didn't say anything. Sleep was overtaking him, leaving him speechless.

Vaguely, through his state of drowsiness, he remembered what Jay said. 

“ _ Yes, ” The Alpha spoke to himself, voice void of anything but a chilling thrill.  _

_ Jimin forced himself to look away from Rosé’s slumped form and up at the Alpha. Immediately his nose was filled with the stench of raw power.  _

_ Raw power, if Jimin could describe it, smelled like a strong cologne that left him dizzy and nauseous by 100. It turned his brain numb and switched his instincts on blast. _

_ He withered in his hold, hiccuping and gasping like a dog in heat. _

_ Jay flickered his glowing eyes to him, grinning calmly as he took in the Omega’s state. His irises, like ruby stained glass illuminated by the sun, shined at him with silent promises. _

_ Jimin felt immense terror run through his body from that one glance.  _

_ “Yes. That was the work of domestication.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A few hours ago, Jimin had woken up much like he did every time he slept: drenched in a cold sweat, shrieking and fighting Yoongi to get off. 

The Beta got caught in between Jimin’s surprisingly powerful scratches and kicks. Jin was already on him before he could do any more damage and soothed him by releasing his hormones.

When the panicked Omega still did not seem to calm down, they tried removing themselves from him and sent Panini instead.

The cat curiously peeked up at Jimin. They stared at each other, almost as if they were gauging each other’s mood. The others silently stood by the doorway as they gawked at the two. 

The staring contest ended when Panini mewled loudly. Jimin softened his bugged eyes and relaxed his tense back, allowing her to approach him.

He hugged her tightly, pulling her head under his chin and scratching her chin. “You missed me, huh? Me too, girl. Me too.”

Yoongi shuffled slowly to the younger and squatted a few feet in front of him. Jimin didn't pay much attention to him, much to his friends' dismay. Instead, he kept his eyes on the cat and rocked it like a baby.

Yoongi licked his lips, about to say something when Jimin beat him to it.

“I'm sorry I scratched you, Yoongi.” The Omega pursed his mouth. His puffy, pink eyes reddened when he finally had the courage to face them. “You all should stay away from me. I-I don't want to hurt you.”

“You punk!” Yoongi’s outburst caused even Jin and Namjoon to wince. However, Jimin only gazed at him with surprise.

“We aren't going anywhere. We are staying right here and taking care of you whether you want it or not. You can scratch and kick all you want. I don't mind.” He held up his head and stuck his chin out like a gangster.

Jimin formed a shaky smile again, glad that his friends really did care about him.

_ ”Jiminnie, if they did care about you and loved you as they said they did, why aren't they here yet, then? Hm?” _

Jay’s hazy image overlapped with Yoongi’s, blurring the two together.

“ _ Where were they when you found out about your little boyfriend's affair? None of them looked for you. Admit it, all of your friends were greedy assholes that hated you.” _

__ Maybe, maybe Jay was right, he thought. Where in the world were they?

“Let's get you something to eat. You haven't eaten in hours. ” Yoongi stretched his hand. “We’ll-”

Furious bangs on the door stopped his words from escaping. 

“Yoongi! I know you're there! Open this damn door now!” Hoseok screamed from the other side, continuing to slam his palm against the wood. “Did you hear me?!”

Jimin heard his friend's voice loud and clear. He couldn't help but be comforted by his hyung’s usual screams of rage. Even when Hoseok liked him, he would still be quite scary when it came to dancing. 

Sometimes he envied Hobi for speaking his mind and being unapologetic. When he was having an especially hard time throughout his days being kidnapped, he would think of dancing and Hoseok.

“Yah, I heard you! So shut up and wait for me outside!” Yoongi hollered right back, eyes full of irritation.

“Jimin, I'll be back, okay? Pretty please eat something. Jin worked very hard on the meal so you can eat.” He pleaded with him and stared at him expectantly.

“Min Yoongi!” Hoseok called out, his wrath increasing in his voice.

Yoongi ignored his boyfriend's tantrum. 

“Okay.” Jimin grumbled, already not pleased with having fewer people near him.

But he knew Hoseok would bust down his door if he had too. 

The Beta got up, Jin and him having a silent word as he passed by. The older Omega came bouncing to Jimin and extended his arms out for a hug. Jimin nervously placed himself in his arms and got comfortable as Yoongi was opening the door.

The split second he did, Hoseok pushed him back and wrestled through Yoongi’s fast reflexes. “Hoseok! No!”

Jimin caught a glance of his dirty Skechers before he tilted his head up.

Hoseok stood in front of him, glaring and huffing down at him. His brows were furrowed in usual hostility, but the longing in his eyes didn't go unseen by Jimin.

Could there have been a possibility that he had missed him?

“Park Jimin, you insufferable bastard!”

  
  



	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey 🙋 it’s me~~
> 
> Yes, I’ve been gone, like, a whole century. I’m so mad at myself because I started this chapter but didn’t finish? I took a trip to Mexico for a whole month because my parents wanted me to spend time with them and my family there before coming back and starting college. >_> I apologize for my procrastination.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! I really want to continue this and hopefully finish before I’m squashed with school.

“Where in the hell have you been?” Hoseok scanned him over, lips twisting into his notorious scowl.

Jin instinctively tightened his grip around Jimin. The warning look he shot the Beta made his intimidating posture slacken.

Jimin could only look at Hoseok with wary, teary eyes. The leader's glowy skin was now a chalky white color, and his red hair lacked the vibrancy it once had. Hoseok was still beautiful, as always, but something in the way his eyes sunk into his skull made him seem a little dead.

Exhausted. Jimin had been well-acquainted with that face.

Yoongi snatched his wrist and started to drag him away. Hoseok freed his hand roughly, giving him a harsh glare before pointing at Jimin.

“Where was he?” He flipped his head back to the omega. “Since, apparently, you've become mute.”

To Jimin’s surprise, Namjoon was the first to defend him. “Get out, Hoseok. Jimin does not need this right now. Leave.”

Namjoon’s eyes were masked by the glare on his glasses. However, Jimin felt the icy chill coming from behind them. Being an Alpha, he was always frighteningly successful with intimidation.

Jimin began to feel uneasy in his stomach again.

Hoseok, unfazed, scoffed.“Weren't you the one telling us he was dead?”

Jin spoke up before Namjoon could get a word in. Eyes brimming with bitterness, he snapped. “And what about you? You had a self-satisfying smile every time the crowd cheered for you. You didn't even try looking for him!”

Hoseok’s smug little smile turned into a sneer. “You don't know sh-”

“That's enough!” Jimin screamed suddenly. 

Everyone's eyes turned to him, startled by the raw emotion in his tone. 

He pushed Jin away and curled in on himself, trying to stop himself from heaving out his lunch. “Stop! Stop fighting, dammit. I didn't want this.”

Jimin rubbed his face roughly as if something sticky was on it and wouldn't get off. “I-I don't wanna hear this. I knew you hated me. And wished I had died.”

He couldn't stop himself from blubbering like an idiot this time. He was so  _ tired  _ of crying and giving in to the voices in his head that he wanted to bang his head against the wall until he passed out.

“Jimin, no. That's not true at all. ”Jin desperately tried to remove the Omega's hands from his face, but he threw himself away from him, falling onto the floor.

Yoongi quickly shot out a hand to help him up, but Jimin didn't want it. He backed away frantically, breath erratic and arms stretched out in defense.

Namjoon was in action as he pulled everyone back from the man on the floor, knowing that Jimin was ready to start hurting them or himself. They needed to defuse the situation immediately.

But how? They couldn't even begin to imagine the horrors running through Jimin’s mind.

“Why? Why?!” He asked in a pained wheeze, drowning eyes looking up toward the ceiling. “Oh, God, why? Why me? What-What about Gyungho? No, no, how could I leave him there? He-He is just 15!”

The others watched in silence as Jimin mumbled on about “Gyungho” and how terrible of a Hyung he was for leaving him. No one seemed to be able to move as they witness Jimin crumbling.

They've seen each other breaking down. Hell, one of them even tried to kill another. Right now, though, each one of them could tell this was different. They saw Jimin become somebody…unrecognizable.

Slowly, Yoongi pushed Hoseok toward the door, emotion void on his face.

The brunette let himself be shoved toward it with no complaints or resistance of any. Only when he was staring at Jimin's door number did he finally start to process the situation.

_ That's a look of someone who is in hell. _

Hoseok slammed into the wall beside the door and slid down. Blindly going through his denim jacket, he found the pack of cigarettes and lighter.

His vision blurred when he tried to focus on lighting it up, burning his thumb a little. He doesn't feel it, or maybe he did and chose to numb himself even more into oblivion.

The Beta threw the piece of plastic onto the ground along with the cigarette with a frustrating noise. Hoseok couldn't think about anything but the look of unimaginable fear that consumed his friend's eyes.

“Please..stop!” The muffled sobs coming from the other side of the wall made him break out into tremors.

“Fuck.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


𝐍𝐚𝐦𝐞: Park “Rosé” Chaeyoung

𝐀𝗴𝐞: 19

𝐇𝐞𝐢𝗴𝐡𝐭: 5’6”

𝐄𝐲𝐞𝐬: Brown

𝐇𝐚𝐢𝐫: Blonde

𝐆𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫: Ω ♀

  
  
  
  


Last seen February 11, 2019, at Blackpink nightclub. The victim was wearing a black dress and a red choker.

IF SEEN PLEASE CALL:

SEOUL METROPOLITAN POLICE AGENCY AT +82 X-XXXX-XXXX

  
  
  


Officer Song looked at the picture on the paper and then back to the young lady through the glass of her door. Just like Jimin, the only part about her that resembled the picture was the features, but that was all. He couldn't imagine Rosé smiling.

Rosé was a doll lying lifelessly on her hospital bed. She could only express a daydreaming look. Her hair was unevenly cut to her chin, fully exposing the scars on her neck. Patterns similar to Jimin’s.

She barely reacted to the nurses, only staring past them and at something no one could see. When she does sleep, instead of just staring at the wall, she screams until a nurse wakes her. 

The local police have tried to speak to her about Jay, but there is no reaction to his name, making them doubt whether he is related to her case. However, she responded to Jimin’s name immediately.

Officer Song pushed past the door, once again bracing himself. As expected, Rosé didn't take her eyes off the wall. He smiled anyway and walked to the foot of her bed.

“Hello, Miss Park, I am Officer Song and I'm from Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency. How are you today?”

Rosé blinked once before fixing her bloodshot eyes back onto the white wall. Not expecting much, Officer Song cut right to the chase.

Lowering himself onto a chair, he softened his voice even more. “I am Park Jimin’s assign detective. Do you know Park Jimin, Rosé?” 

Her head flew to him and then to all sides around him. Her motionless eyes stripped of anything resembling life, sparked with something. It was fear that raked through her.

“Jimin! Where is he?” She clamped her thin hands onto the investigator’s sleeve and yanked him to her. “Tell me where he is. I-I, no, no- I need to see him. I need to tell him, please!”

Officer Song held her arms gently, searching in her tears for an answer. “Rosé, listen to me. You can tell me. He isn't here to hurt you.”

“No! I need to tell him. It can't be anyone but him. Please, please let me see him!” She pleaded with her life as she dug her nails onto Officer Song’s hands.

The older man flinched at the sting of her sharp nails slicing into his skin but pushed on. It might have been the attachment to the case that made him press for information or the appearance of both Jimin and Rosé.

“You can't. Not right now. You have to be healthy so you can see him. So tell me. Tell me what he told you.” He raised his voice and finally tore her nails off of his hands.

She went slack, her head shaking. “No. I have to- I have to see Jimin.”

Her eyes drifted out of focus, and as though she had never moved, gazed back onto the wall. Officer Song slouched and lowered his head in shame, already knowing that no one could get through to her.

It was devastating that he could be so useless to these people. That the justice system could be so useless to them.

When he mustered the courage to stand straight, he too looked over to the wall Rosé was so fixed on. Oddly it wasn't the wall in front of them, but rather the one on the right of her.

There was a whiteboard hanging on it.

In red, there were five small words with one unsettling initial.

  
  
  


𝑯𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝑫𝒐𝒍𝒍.

-𝑱

  
  



	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I finished it quicker than I thought. Woah *claps back* When I think about this story, only one song comes to mind: Breezeblocks by alt-J. The one version from TikTok to be exact. I wanna be in the water next to Jimin while hearing this version. I WANT A FULL COVER.

  


_“Name, please.”_

_The suspect snapped his reddened eyes to the investigator, pulling out of his silent daze to answer. “Jung Hoseok.”_

_Hoseok's voice was frail and quiet, not what the investigator would expect from the smiley leader from AOB. From what they had seen on TV, Hoseok was tremendously loud._

_The Beta anxiously looked at his fingernails and covered them up hastily._

**_Signs of anxiety._ **

_“What was your relationship with Park Jimin, Mr. Jung?”_

“ _We were in the same dance team.” He said automatically._

_“So he wasn't a friend?”_

_Hoseok let out a sarcastic chuckle, seemingly coming from nowhere. He straightened his hunched back and stared directly at the investigator. The croaky voice from earlier grew stronger – wilder._

_“Of course he was. You know I tried, ” He smiled cruelly. “I tried to tell him about Taehyung, but Jimin wouldn't hear any of it. ”_

_“That dumb bitch…” He mumbled, looking up at the ceiling in disappointment._

_The investigator stopped his writing and dragged the notebook to the side. They knew what type of person Hoseok was. It was their job to dissect the suspect and figure out how to work them._

_“I think...you could help us find Jimin if you told us more about him and the people around him. Everything helps, Mr. Jung.”_

_The man sighed deeply before rolling his head back, thinking. His eyes become glittery under the intense white lights._

_“I could tell just by the way Taehyung would look at Jimin and Jungkook. I mean, I’ve been there before and still am.” He ran a manicured hand through his hair and grabbed the back of his neck. “Jealousy is something ugly. It makes the person look and act like a psycho.”_

_He proceeded on with his tangent with a shake of his head. “The difference between him and me is that I don't backstab and sneak around like a fucking rat. You know, they think they’re the shit because they are all rich and get everything handed to them. But they're nothing more than cheap friends.”_

_Hoseok bit his lip, eyebrows drawn together in rage. “They all knew. All of those motherfuckers knew what Jungkook and Taehyung were doing, and they turned a blind eye to keep Jimin in a little bubble. And that idiot refused to believe me. Of course, to him, Kim Taehyung could do no wrong._

_Jin, Namjoon, Kook, and Taehyung turned their back on me. Yoongi wouldn't have a clue because he was with me most of the time, always trying to console my insecure self.” An unexpected smile graced his lips._

_The genuine grin was a million times more beautiful than the one he showed through the screen. The investigator felt his lips turn up._

_“We decided to distance ourselves from them. Jimin too.” His smile dropped as he rubbed his eyes. “ I was petty and held onto the pain when he called me a liar. I was nasty and horrible to him. Sometimes I don't mean to be – I guess, it comes from home. Yoongi was always the one with the words.”_

_Hoseok dug his hands harder into his eyes, obscuring the sight of tears. “Now Jimin is gone, and I feel like shit everyday. I should've beaten him up until the truth was drilled into his stubborn skull! Fuck! Why am I like this?”_

_Hoseok was the kind of person that was brutally blunt and acted tough and mean. However, he was also compassionate and kind in his way. Sometimes he does things on impulse and regrets it immediately._

_It doesn't make him evil. It simply makes him human_.

_“Jimin… we don't deserve him.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


Two days after the incident with Hoseok, Jimin finally opened the door for his mother. 

His appearance was less ghostly than before, but the twinkle in his eyes couldn't seem to rise above the depths of whatever he had experienced. Jin stood by him, looking only at him as Jimin greeted her stiffly.

He gave her a once-over before speaking brokenly.“Hello...Mom. Come...in.”

Jimin could see the way her whole body buzzed when he spoke to her. Her tired face and pale skin glowed from just his attention. He felt himself burn with resentment when she acted as if she had been a good parent all along.

Before Jimin could take back his offering, she quickly stepped in and greeted Jin with a tight hug.

“Hello, my two beautiful boys. How are we doing today?” Her forceful smile faltered when she glanced at her son, noticing the distance in his eyes.

Jin softly pulled the other Omega by the sleeve and brought him closer. “We are doing a bit better. Jimin, do you want to take a bath before we start our day?”

Jimin nodded, understanding only the word ”bath.”

“Okay, go get your clothes, and your mom will run the bath for you.” Jin smoothly turned him in the direction of his room and watched as he walked straight in.

Jimin saw his mother hurry to the bathroom, Jin following closely behind and let out an annoyed sigh. They were treating him as if he was a baby, which didn't sit well with the smaller, but he couldn't blame them.

He was a moody, crying mess that wouldn't let them sleep peacefully. The amount of useless he felt was incomparable to the times Gyungho was _disciplined_ in front of him. All he could do was wiggle and scream like a worm.

As he tried pushing past the fog of memories, he shuffled to the bathroom. He heard a bit of the conversation from behind the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

“You should've called me when he got like this. I couldn't sleep all this week because I feared every day that I'll get that horrible call again.” His mother’s voice shook slightly. “Hearing that they kidnapped my baby broke me. I-It drives me crazy that I can't be with him.”

Jimin felt his gut twist painfully at her words.

All the resentment towards her was slowly dripping out of him. He didn't need it right now. He didn't need to ponder about how his mother drank the evening away instead of coming to his dance practices or shows. It didn't matter that she would never hold his hand, not even when they would cross the street as a child. 

He could be mad about the fact that she split up him and his father later. Right now, he craved only warmth and peace.

However, it was difficult for him to receive a love that's so foreign to him.

He stepped into the bathroom, and they straightened, plastering on their phony smiles. 

“I-um, I'm ready.” 

His mother grabbed his clothes from his hand and set them on the counter neatly. Her usually manicured nails were short now, jagged and uneven.“Okay! We will be right outside, Minnie. You call us if you need anything.”

They started stepping out, Jin looking at him sternly as he closed the door. “We’ll check up on you in 5.”

Jimin took a few moments to look around the bathroom before getting undressed. The mirror was fully covered up by Jin, who almost passed out when Jimin caught a glance of his body and tried to break it with his decorative flower pot. 

Since then, Jin had been Jimin-proofing the apartment and checking up on him when he was bathing. He owed a lot to his Hyung for taking such good care of him. But at the same time, Jimin felt like a burden.

When the warm water engulfed his body, he couldn't help but let out an embarrassing moan. He missed warm bubbly baths full of relaxation. 

The baths he took under imprisonment were hell because most of the time, they were with Jay.

His head fell against the wall in fatigue. Resting his back on the edge of the tub and closing his eyes, he tried to feel only the warmth of the water. The blonde felt himself sinking into the water little by little.

A knock came from the door.“Jimin-ah? Are you okay in there?”

He answered immediately, afraid that Jin would barge in like the last time he answered too late. “Yes, Hyung.”

Jin paused a moment before walking away, footsteps fading out as Jimin sunk further into the water. The Omega took in a deep breath and let himself submerge into the water.

He stayed underwater, imagining he was at the bottom of the ocean, drifting away.

Another memory resurfaced, and suddenly, the water turned cold.

  
  
[Breezeblocks by Jimmy Cowan and Leslie Laine](https://youtu.be/9UG_TPkCH34)   
  


_He was running through the woods again, heart beating against his rib cage and legs burning. The frigid morning air cut into his cheeks, numbing them from the scratches of the branches._

_Jimin had stopped running to the highway after roughly a month of endless torment when he had a terrible thought. Would Jay kill him if he got too bored? He wouldn't doubt it._

_From then on, he took off in any direction other than the one with the highway._

_In these runs for his life, he would scout the area before he was eventually caught. Every time he would learn something new and memorize it. Today, he heard the sound of water._

_The college student darted towards the sound without second thoughts._

_The area was massive, so he was only able to run so far before Jay got antsy and released his dogs on him. It seemed that they underestimated Jimin's strength today because he could not hear anything apart from his footfall and the water._

_Encouraged, he sped up and listened carefully for the splashes. He halted when the dense forest became a clearing and cried out in joy._

_In front was a quiet stream deep enough to swim._

_Jimin broke out into the biggest smile that he had ever made and choked back his tears. Maybe he could get out of this nightmare after all._

_In the distance, a faint thumping sound made him take a deep inhale before jumping in. Without hesitation, the petite man swam under the surface, every part of him freezing from the water._

_He heard voices above, one distinctly louder than the others. It was_ **_his_ ** _yell. Jimin’s body seemed to gain strength as he heard him and progressed upstream._

_The blonde could not come up for air and risk the Alphas catching any trace of his scent. It would be over before he even knew it. So, Jimin struggled to swim as minutes passed by without oxygen. The voices became faint as he moved farther away, but he would not blow his one chance by trusting his hearing._

_He could not trust anything or anyone any longer, even himself._

_The orange light of dawn from above him started to darken, or maybe he was passing out. It didn't matter anymore. Jimin had been ready to die for a long time. It would be millions of times better than to go back to Jay._

_As Jimin was drowning, he only thought of one person and smiled._

_He would finally see his dad._

_Jimin saw him in the water, short hair floating up and swirling around. His father's skin was bluer than the water and eyes darker than the bottom of the stream._

_His father always takes his breath away._

_The Omega reached a weak hand to him, hoping to embrace him. When his fingers grazed his arm, something ripped him away._

_“Hey, hey! ...please.” Someone's voice spoke to him in and out of consciousness. They sounded scared and frightened._

_Was it someone Jimin knew? Did they come to save him? Impossible, no one cared._

_“No!...you can't.” They said through little gasps of frustration. “You can't die here.”_

_Someone was crying for him, begging him to go on. It was so nice to hear such sweet words._

_He blinked his eyes open and shot up, coughing out all the water that burned his throat and lungs. Jimin felt an arm supporting his waist and looked toward the person who saved him._

_The boy, barely in his adolescents, peered from behind a wet fringe. His almond eyes popped out from his sockets, fear evident, and his gaze concerned._

_He reminded him of Jungkook in freshman year. Both their eyes screamed frightened and naive._

_“Hey! You’re ok-”_

“-min! Jimin, are you insane! Wake up, dammit. What’s wrong with you?!” Jin’s voice shattered through the water clogged in his ears.

He heard a sob from close by and turned his head toward it before managing to open his eyes. “W-What happened?”

The omega was now outside of the tub, a wet towel wrapped around him tightly. His mother had fallen on her knees the moment he had spoken, grabbing his cold hand in her painful grasp.

Jin's thick sigh sounded exhausted as he leaned onto the wall of the tub, Jimin still securely in his lap and squirming.

“Please, never do that again.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
